


Weekends are for Dreaming

by stardustachilles



Category: Dysprosium
Genre: Birthday Parties, F/F, F/M, Family Conflict, M/M, Political Parties, other stuff happens too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustachilles/pseuds/stardustachilles
Summary: When Sara Queen has a small crisis, she calls her friend Lane Barnes. Lane promises to take care of her, but Lane and her sister are going on a trip for the weekend, and Sara has to go along. What could go wrong?





	1. Day 1   |   Thursday

Lane sighed and thumped her head back against the brick wall of the school. It was Thursday, which meant Alex had gymnastics practice for the last two hours of the day. Her practice ended at the same time Lane’s school got out, so she always had to wait around for a couple extra minutes while Alex drove from her school to Lane’s. (It was more than a couple extra minutes, truthfully. Alex’s school was in the next town over, but it still didn’t take her that long to get to Lane. She could drive fast when she needed to.)

Luckily, Lane’s friend Sara lived close enough to the school that she could walk home, so she waited around with Lane. Sara didn’t often want to go home, anyway. She and Lane had been friends since third grade, the oldest friend Lane had, and they knew almost everything about each other. That meant that Lane knew Sara’s family was abusive, and that her father hit her, and she understood why Sara wouldn’t want to go home.

“He’s been intolerable lately,” Sara was saying. “Everything I do is wrong, so I don’t see the point in doing anything at all.”

“You know you always have a place with me,” Lane offered once again. “You shouldn’t be staying there anyway.”

A car pulled into the parking lot in the front of the school, idling in the bus lane. The corner of Lane’s mouth twitched. She grabbed Sara’s hand and squeezed. “My sister gets impatient,” she said. “We’ll keep talking later. I’ll call you over the weekend or something.”

Sara nodded, and they helped each other up. Lane pulled Sara into a hug before she grabbed her bag and hurried up to jump into the Jeep. Alex took off the minute the door was closed. Lane looked back and saw Sara beginning to walk back to her own home, and waved when Sara turned around.

Alex had her phone to her ear when Lane turned back around. She had her right hand on the wheel, alternating between steering and shifting gears. Her left elbow was resting on her open window, and Lane could tell by the way she was holding her phone, with her two forefingers and thumb holding the phone to her ear, that she was irritated. Her expression was tight and one eyebrow was slightly raised, so Lane thought better than greeting her.

“I don’t know, Keller, and it’s not my problem. Deal with it and get back to me when it’s fixed,” Alex snapped, and hung up. She dropped her phone in a cup holder and used two hands to drive. She took a deep breath and a slightly-dangerous turn, and looked at Lane. “How was school today?” she asked calmly.

“It was fine,” Lane answered. “Same as usual.”

“You excited to see Mom and Dad?”

“Same as usual.”

“You’re pitiful,” Alex said teasingly. They pulled into their driveway, and Alex parked the car. “Finish packing. We’re out the door at six o’clock precisely.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Lane muttered sarcastically, hopping out of the Jeep. The door was unlocked because James was still in the house, making sure everything ran smoothly until Alex got home. Alex followed Lane into the house after locking the Jeep.

James immediately caught up with her and passed her a clipboard. “We don’t have your dresses, shoes, or suitcases, but everything else is all ready to go. Just waiting on you and Lane.”

“Good,” Alex responded. “Make sure everything is set for the house, and nothing will go wrong while we’re not here. And that the housekeepers know what they’re supposed to do, and that the maids know that they have the next five days off.”

James nodded and headed off in the other direction, and Lane left Alex out of earshot when she went to her room and dropped her bag on her bed. She still had to finish packing her suitcase and toiletries, and put whatever else she’d want in her backpack. Alex hadn’t packed their weekend too tightly: tomorrow they had a gala for Alex’s friend’s birthday, and the day after that their parents had a gala. They flew back the next day and then they had to go back to school, which Lane would rather not do.

To distract herself from the idea of having to go back to  _ school _ , Lane decided to finish packing her suitcase. It was mostly packed; all she had to do was shove a few more articles of clothing in there, and a few pairs of shoes. She packed her toiletries when she was done with her clothes. Only an hour and a half had passed by the time she finished, and she lined all of her luggage up outside her door.

Relieved to finally be finished, Lane threw herself across her bed and pulled out her phone. She’d packed everything and was ready to leave any minute, so she settled in until it was time to leave.

\----

They were twenty minutes out when Lane’s phone rang. She could hear Alex shouting last-minute orders and nearly directing an orchestra through her open door. Her phone buzzed in her hand, and Sara’s name popped up on the screen. The picture was of her and Sara with their heads pressed together and huge smiles on their faces.

Lane put her phone up to her ear, answering the call with a grin. “Hey,” she greeted. “What’s up?”

Sara took a moment to answer. When she did, she sounded scared, and her voice was shaking. “Lane,” she said. “I need you to come get me.”

Lane dropped everything immediately. “I’ll be there in ten minutes,” she said. “Stay on the line.” She rushed out of her room and ran down to the garage and hopped into her car. Technically she wasn’t supposed to be driving on her own yet, but the situation necessitated it. Sara was still on the phone, breathing heavily.

Lane sped to Sara’s house, and when she got there, police cars lined the street and Sara’s driveway. Lane parked in the driveway across from Sara’s. “I’m here, Sara.”

“I’m on the porch,” Sara said, and Lane hung up and ran to her. Sara was sitting on the step of her front porch, head in her hands. Lane fell beside her and wrapped her in a hug. “Can I come home with you?” Sara asked. “I’ll tell you what happened in the car.”

“Yeah,” Lane said immediately. “Yes, of course. Let’s go.” Lane helped Sara up with her arms around her, and led them back to her car. She helped Sara into the passenger’s seat and covered her with a blanket from the trunk before she hopped in the driver’s seat and drove away from Sara’s house.

They were silent for a moment, and then Sara said, “Dad lashed out. I called the cops.”

“You don’t have to explain any more if you don’t want to,” Lane consoled. Sara nodded, and they were back at Lane’s house quickly. Lane noticed the way Sara’s eyes caught on the, what was aptly called, the Mansion, but Sara didn’t say anything, so Lane didn’t either. Lane assumed Sara was in some kind of shock. Lane pulled into her spot in the four-car garage and helped Sara out, and led them back into the house.

They ran into Alex in the kitchen. “Ohh, what the fuck,” Lane heard Alex mutter under her breath. “What’s this, Lane,” Alex asked, sounding composed, but Lane knew she was freaking out. “We’re T-minus five minutes and you disappeared and came back with another person?”

“Sara needed me,” Lane said.

“Whatever,” Alex conceded. “I don’t have time to deal with this right now, and you cannot stay here, so go grab your stuff and we’ll take her with. You have four minutes.”

“Sara doesn’t have anything packed,” Lane pointed out.

“We’ll just buy her things when we get there,” Alex said. She snapped her fingers and pointed toward the stairs. “Go.”

Lane nodded, and she dragged Sara up to her room. Sara had never been there before, so Lane just set her down at the desk and rushed to finish packing her last-minute things into her backpack. James, or someone, had already grabbed her luggage.

Sara looked around the room, trying to absorb everything at once. Lane’s room was neat but cluttered. There were knickknacks and momentos scattered everywhere, and there were fairy lights strung up around the ceiling. On her desk was what looked like a new Apple laptop with a bunch of pastel-colored notebooks scattered around.

Sara was in so far over her head, but she trusted Lane, even if she’d been lying about her life for years.

As Lane was frantically finishing packing, Alex popped her head into her room. “Time to go,” she said. “Car’s in front.” Lane nodded and zipped her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and grabbing Sara’s hand.

“Let’s go,” she said to Sara. “When Alex says it’s time to go, it’s time to go.” They ran down the stairs and out the front door, into the waiting Escalade. Lane threw her bag in the back and slammed the door, smacking the passenger’s seat in front of her twice to let Alex know she was ready. Alex motioned to the driver and they were off to the airport.

It was a short drive to the small airport on the edge of the town, and Alex checked all their bags and led them through security quickly. Alex dragged them down to a private terminal and down a flight of stairs outdoors. A few hundred feet away was a private jet, and Alex herded them up the stairs like a couple of dogs. Lane could see Sara’s eyes flicking all over, and she wondered if Sara had ever been on a plane before. Lane took her usual seat on the couch in the back and pulled Sara down with her, and buckled them in.

Alex boarded the plane, James Wallace behind her. Sara leaned over a bit. “Who is that?” she asked.

“It’s one of my sister’s almost-boyfriends,” Lane answered, and Sara shot her a confused look. “It’s a long story.” Sara nodded, and sat back.

The plane began moving, and Sara’s hand shot out and grabbed Lane’s thigh. Lane pulled out a pack of gum from one of the compartments on the arm of the couch and gave Sara a piece after getting one for herself. She leaned forward to the back of the seat in front of her, where there was a TV. She chose one of the movies she thought Sara would like and leaned back just as the plane started to take off. Sara grasped her hand tightly and Lane pulled Sara’s head to her shoulder, trying to coax her to sleep.

Once they were in the air, Lane felt Sara relax against her, and smiled. Sara’s life had been stressful lately, and Lane was glad she could provide some comfort. She looked up from her movie and around the plane. A few rows up, Alex and James were sitting across from each other, but they seemed to have appropriated half of each other’s seats. Alex seemed calmer now that they were on their way. Even so, Alex was capable of being incredibly level-headed in stressful situations and crises—she was a Barnes.

Alex and James were watching a movie; some period drama, if Lane was seeing correctly. Alex had always loved boring movies. She’d even managed to get James interested in them, which was practically a miracle.

She and James had been best friends since they were little, since before Lane was even born. Lane thought that was part of the reason Alex had never paid her much attention. But Lane wasn’t angry; she knew Alex could never have the kind of relationship she had with James with anyone else. For a while, Lane had thought they were dating, but Alex wasn’t really one to date. She’d even seen Alex and James making out, but it didn’t clarify their relationship for Lane any more. Eventually she had just given up trying to analyze it, and just accepted it.

Lane leaned her head back, listening to her movie. They still had about an hour and a half left on their flight, so she closed her eyes and decided to sleep.

\----

Before they began their descent, Lane woke up when a peanut hit her in the forehead. Lane glared at Alex, but Alex only shrugged. “There’ll be a car waiting to take us to the hotel immediately after we get off the plane. I want you ready to go when we touch the ground.”

“Sir yes sir,” Lane muttered sarcastically, but she shook Sara awake anyway. Sara mumbled and tightened her hand around Lane’s. “Time to wake up, Sara,” Lane said. “If you don’t Alex’ll leave you here.”

“How long was I asleep?” Sara asked through a yawn.

“About an hour and a half,” Lane answered. “Alex says to be ready when the plane hits the ground.”

“She’s a little bossy, your sister.” Sara stretched and put her shoes back on, tightening her seatbelt.

“Our parents are busy all the time,” Lane explained. “Alex kind of became my parent after she got her license, because our parents started getting busier and let Alex shoulder more of the responsibility.”

The plane hit the ground, and they lurched forward a bit. Lane saw Alex immediately take off her seatbelt and stand, reaching into the overhead bin to grab her backpack. James stood after her, and Lane waited until the plane was mostly stopped to stand, like a normal person. She tugged Sara up behind her and they crowded around the exit. Once the plane stopped completely, Alex tossed the door open and padded down the steps quickly. James motioned Lane and Sara in front of him, and tossed the door back up once they were all off.

Alex tapped a few buttons on her phone, and a car pulled up the next second. “The luggage is headed to the hotel independently, should be there before us,” she said. She hopped in the front seat of the car and everyone else scrambled to keep up. It was a twenty minute drive to the hotel, and the car was hardly stopped before Alex hopped out. James was right behind her, and Lane had to drag Sara out of the car to stay with them.

They had a minute to breathe while Alex checked in, and Sara pressed up against Lane’s side. Lane could tell she was feeling a little insecure because the hotel was so fancy. Lane wrapped an arm around her to try and help her feel more comfortable, but she wasn’t sure how well it worked.

Alex turned around and motioned her hand, and Lane, Sara, and James followed her. “I got another room for you two, right across from mine so you’ll have some privacy. The rest of the boys are going to be here soon, and they have the adjoining room to mine. If you need anything, just knock. I’ll wake you guys up tomorrow morning so we can go shopping for Sara, and we can go out to breakfast after. The first gala is tomorrow evening, then we have a free day, then another gala the next day. Day after that, we leave in the afternoon.”

By the time Alex finished talking, they were outside their rooms. Alex handed Lane her key card and swiped into her own room, James following her, leaving them alone in the hallway.

“This is intense,” Sara said, looking around.

“This is my life,” Lane replied, swiping them into their own room. She heard Sara’s breath catch when the door opened. It wasn’t the most lavish hotel room Lane had ever been in, but it was nice. Alex’d gotten them a suite, with a small kitchen and living room, and a king bed through a set of double doors. There was a balcony off of the bedroom and a bathroom behind the kitchen.

Sara followed Lane in absentmindedly. Lane’s luggage was sitting by the closet in the wall next to the door, where there was also a full-length mirror. “Why didn’t you tell us you were rich?” Sara asked. “I had no idea until today.”

Lane sighed and shrugged, flopping back on the couch. “I dunno,” Lane said. “I grew up with all of this, and I kind of got tired of it. When I had the option to go to a public school instead of a private school, I jumped at the chance to see what it was like to be a normal kid. I didn’t want anyone to know so they wouldn’t treat me differently.”

Sara came over and sat beside Lane. “I understand that. We all have our secrets. This one’s yours.” Sara linked her hand with Lane’s and rested her head on Lane’s shoulder.

Lane looked at the clock. “It’s eight,” she said. “Want to turn in early? I’ll lend you some pajamas until you get some tomorrow.”

“Sure,” Sara agreed. “It’s been a long day.”

They got of the couch and Lane unpacked a bit, and tossed Sara a big t-shirt and some shorts, and changed into pajamas of her own. They crawled into the huge bed and Lane grabbed the remote, finding another movie. Movies had always calmed Sara, and Lane could tell that she was a little uncomfortable with the easy extravagance.

“Who is Alex talking about when she keeps saying ‘the boys’?” Sara asked.

“They’re her friends,” Lane answered. “Most of them are family friends, but I never really ran with that crowd.”

“Huh,” Sara considered, and settled down.

About halfway through the movie, there was a knock on the hotel room door and Alex came in. She peeked her head through the double doors and smiled at Lane and Sara. “The boys are all settled. You guys good for the night?”

“Yeah,” Lane nodded. “See you tomorrow morning?”

“See you tomorrow morning,” Alex confirmed. “Probably around eight.”   


“Okay,” Lane agreed. “Good night.”

“Night.” Alex left and closed their door behind her.


	2. Day 2   |   Friday

Alex knocked on their door again at eight o’clock exactly the next morning. She came in and opened the curtains, letting all the sunlight in, and both Lane and Sara groaned. “You have thirty minutes to get ready, chop chop,” Alex said, and promptly left.

Sara groaned and rolled over, hitting Lane on the shoulder. “Is she always like this?”

“Pretty much,” Lane mumbled back, rolling out of bed. Thirty minutes meant they had exactly thirty minutes from the moment the words left Alex’s mouth. “You can have the bathroom first. Just use whatever the hotel’s provided and we’ll get you some toiletries while we’re shopping. I’ll find something for you to wear.”

Sara groaned again but rolled out of bed, crawling to the bathroom and kicking the door shut. Lane changed into actual clothing, and laid out a pink sweater and a pair of jeans that would probably fit Sara out on the dresser.

Ten minutes later, Lane and Sara switched. Sara had done the best she could with the tools she had, and Lane made a mental list of everything Sara would need for the next few days. When Lane finished and went back out, Sara was dressed in Lane’s clothes and ready to go.

Lane looked at her phone. “Good. Five minutes to spare.” She went over and sat beside Sara on the couch.

Sara reached out for her hand, and Lane linked their fingers. “I feel guilty that you guys are spending so much money on me,” Sara said, not looking at Lane.

Lane squeezed her hand. “Don’t,” she insisted. “It’s no trouble, really, and you shouldn’t feel guilty for anything, not after what your father’s done to you. And Alex loves spending money on people. She’ll adore buying you stuff, even if she doesn’t show it. Promise. Okay?”

“Okay,” Sara agreed reluctantly.

At the thirty minute mark exactly, Alex knocked on their door and let herself in. “C’mon,” she said. “We have no more than four hours to get this done, and we can stop to get breakfast anywhere in there. Up and at ‘em, girls.”

Lane and Sara stood, following Alex out of their room. She led the way down to the elevators and out of the front doors of the hotel, where another car was waiting for them. “Do you even have a license?” Sara asked sarcastically.

“Of course I do,” Alex said. “But why drive in this chaotic city when I don’t have to?”

Sara was floored by that statement. She’d grown up in a completely different environment, and in no universe would she ever assume that she could get someone to do something for her, especially if she only didn’t want to do it and had no legitimate reason not to.

“You may or may not get used to it,” Lane whispered in her ear.

Alex directed the driver to a store that Sara had never heard of before, and they hopped out of the car. Inside, the store was huge, and Sara had no idea what to do or where to start. She was a little overwhelmed by all of it, in fact.

Alex was distracted by her phone when she said, “Buy whatever you want, just don’t take forever,” and waved them off, finding a corner to sit in.

Sara was taken aback, and she cowered a little bit from the mountains of clothes. She felt Lane step closer to her. “I—,” Sara stuttered, “I have no idea where to start.”  
“That’s fine,” Lane consoled. “I’ll help. Get a cart; let’s start with the basics. Bras and underwear and socks. C’mon.”

Lane led Sara through the store, managing to find the undergarments section quickly. Lane had never been here before either, but she was more familiar with large clothing stores. “Pick a pack of underwear you like, a pack of socks, and two or three bras.” Sara followed orders, and they moved on.

Sara couldn’t look at the prices of the shirts and pants Lane was helping her pick without hyperventilating, and Lane noticed. Instead of letting her freak out, Lane asked Sara her size and opinions on specific articles of clothing and let Sara pushed the cart.

Suddenly, Alex showed up behind them, and Sara jumped. “I need to know if Sara’s coming to the galas, because if she is I need to arrange that immediately.”

Lane looked at Sara, ignoring Alex waiting with her phone in her hand. “Do you want to come?” she asked, “or you can stay at the hotel. It’s up to you.”

“I’ll come,” Sara said after some hesitation. “I don’t think it would be good for me to be alone for hours at a time.”

“Alright,” Alex said. “Get her everything she’ll need. We may need to go to a few more places for that, so finish up here and we’ll move on.” Alex walked away, putting her phone to her ear, probably to coordinate everything.

“How’d she find you so easily in this huge-ass store?” Sara asked.

“She has my phone on a tracker,” Lane said easily. She held up her wrist. “And this bracelet.” The bracelet on her wrist was leather, thicker near the middle, where Sara assumed a tracker was.

“Follow up questions later?”

“Sure.”

After that, they speed-shopped until they had everything Sara would need and a little bit more. They found her toiletries, all the clothes she could possibly want, two new pairs of shoes, and even a swimsuit, because the hotel had a pool and Lane was not going to let Sara miss out on that. With Alex’s reminder, they got Sara a duffel bag as well, because it hadn’t occurred to either of them that Sara would need something to carry all of her new stuff.

They met Alex back at the checkout, and after everything had been scanned, Alex mindlessly swiped her card. Sara’s eyes bulged out of her head at the price, but Alex didn’t even seem to notice that she’d just spent hundreds, nearly a thousand, of dollars on Sara.

“Breakfast next?” Alex asked. “Then dress shopping.”

Lane and Sara agreed, because they didn’t have much of a choice. The car was waiting for them when they exited the store and Alex directed them to a cute little café, that she’d apparently been to before, even though Lane couldn’t remember it.

“Order whatever you want. I’ll be right back,” Alex told them before leaving them in line to go find a table. She came back five minutes later and without her jacket, falling back behind them in line.

Once they were at the front, Alex ordered first, a blueberry muffin and a small coffee with skim milk. Sara passively wondered how Alex ate so little and maintained her impressive musculature at the same time, but in the forefront of her mind, she was too worried about making a decision to think about it.

“Can you order for me? I’m way in over my head,” Sara asked Lane quietly. Lane gave her a strange look that Sara didn’t have time to decipher, but agreed.

Lane ordered pie and milk for herself and a cinnamon bagel and orange juice for Sara. Sara smiled behind Lane’s shoulder; Lane knew her so well and she loved it.

Alex led them back to the table she’d saved and their food was brought to them a couple minutes later. “If we take about fifteen minutes to eat,” Alex said, “we’ll have two hours to find you two different outfits for the galas; a dress, shoes, jewelry, everything. I know a place with a consultant I trust who can get us in and out within that two hour time allotment. So hurry up and eat, kids.”

Lane smiled wryly and nudged Sara into eating. They took less than fifteen minutes, which put Alex in a good mood. The car was outside waiting for them and Alex directed them to the dress shop she’d mentioned earlier. Walking through the door was almost impossible for Sara; everything was so expensive and beautiful and Sara was afraid she would mess something up by touching it.

Lane grabbed her hand and dragged her through the doors, a smile on her face. Alex went over to one of the ladies behind the counter, and caught her attention. They smiled at each other and Alex made her laugh, then they both came back over to where Lane and Sara were standing.

“So I hear you’ve got some big parties coming up,” the lady said. “I’m Annabelle. I’m a friend of Alex’s. I’ll be helping you today. What should we start with?”

“The first one’s a birthday party,” Alex said, examining Sara with eyes that made Sara feel like she could see through her. “Semi-formal,” Alex continued. “Something short. Purple probably; it would go well with her eyes. I’m thinking a pale lavender. Gold accents. Heels as tall as she can handle.”

Annabelle nodded and scribbled down some notes on a small notepad. “The second one is more formal. It’s for my parents, so nothing too scandalous. Floral, I think. Maybe gold? Silver accents. I’m feeling kitten heels.”

“Alright,” Annabelle said. “That’s a tall order. Let’s get started.”

The next two hours were a whirlwind of trying on dresses and heels and jewelry and having every single aspect scrutinized by Alex. Sara had never felt more dissected in her life, but she trusted Lane, and by extension, Alex. Annabelle was kind and considerate and helped Sara through the process. When they finally ran out of time, Sara had a bunch of new things that were more expensive than anything else she’d ever owned in her life. Her hands were nearly shaking by the time they made it back to the car and Lane did her best to calm her, but it almost didn’t work.

Halfway through the dress shopping, Alex had noticed the bruises on Sara’s back. Sara had been embarrassed, but Alex had waved it off and said, “We can cover that up easily. Don’t worry about it.” And the issue was dropped.

They got back to the hotel and their things were taken up to their rooms for them, and Sara wondered if this was how Alex and Lane lived constantly. She couldn’t imagine how that would affect a person. Alex herded them back up to their rooms and made sure Lane and Sara would be alright for a while, then went into her own room. Lane got a glimpse of more people in Alex’s room, but the door didn’t stay open long enough to figure anything out.

Lane lounged out on the couch, turning on the TV, mostly for background noise. She coaxed Sara over to her, and Sara sat with her legs over Lane’s lap. “Alex told me I should brief you about what may happen at the party tonight.”

“Oh, boy,” Sara muttered.

“Not much’ll be expected of you. I’ll take care of as much as I can. Just stick close to me, don’t talk to people if you don’t know what they want from you or if they don’t talk to you first, and use your absolute best manners. Alex’ll take care of everything else. She’ll regulate everything: what you eat and drink and stuff like that. She’s a bit of a control freak.”

“No kidding,” Sara said.

“You may or may not get used to it,” Lane repeated.

They spent the next few hours watching TV and relaxing. When a knock came to their door and Alex didn’t immediately barge in, Lane got up to let them in. “Hair and makeup,” Lane told Sara. “Just let them do their magic.”

Sara nodded. Getting ready for a gala was a another whirlwind of dressing and people touching her, and Sara was a little uncomfortable, but whenever Lane noticed she squeezed Sara’s hand. The makeup ladies managed to completely cover the bruises on Sara’s back and ribs and it was almost a miracle.

“You look incredible, Sara,” Lane said once they were both ready. Alex came into their room without knocking and herded them out of the hotel to the waiting limousine. Alex gave an address to someone named Henry’s house.

Pulling up the driveway, Sara was overwhelmed with the sheer number of new, shiny, expensive cars in the huge driveway. This house could also be considered a mansion, and Sara was intimidated.

“The boys have been here for a while to help set up, but I’m responsible for you two so don’t go wandering off and don’t get in anyone’s way,” Alex said, checking her makeup in the mirror one last time before climbing out of the car. Sara couldn’t help but admire the way her legs looked in the pumps and striped romper. 

Lane and Sara followed Alex inside, and she dropped them off at the non-alcoholic bar with some people that Lane vaguely recognized from her childhood. They sat down and both of them were too focused on watching Alex to do anything else at the moment.

Alex power-walked over to Henry Thayer, the tall, skinny, blond boy who lived in the house. Around him were four more boys, one of them James. Matthew Keller, the short and stocky one with brown hair was pressed against Henry, and Lucas Mattos (short, light brown hair) and Anatolius Dean (tall, black hair) were over to the side. Alex had to stand on her toes, even in her heels, so she could kiss Henry on the forehead and wish him a happy birthday.

Alex’s circle was still close enough to Lane and Sara that they could hear the conversation. Alex took a glass from Keller’s hands. “No underage drinking is allowed here,” she scolded, setting the glass on the tray of a passing waiter. Keller whined and Sara heard Alex whisper, “Yet, at least.”

“Who’s the scary one?” Sara asked.

“That’s Matthew Keller.” Lane smiled. She understood how people could see Keller as scary, with the dermal piercing above his mean eyebrows and the sharp suit. He had Henry, the giant, under his arm and up against his side, even if Henry had to sit down to be able to do so. The other boys looked menacing as well, but Lane was used to them at this point.

Alex and James were in complete physical contact; they’d been apart for like five hours, which was pushing the limit for them. James’s hand was on Alex’s side beneath her top, which was totally inappropriate for the setting, but most everyone was used to them at this point.

Lane could tell that Sara’s eyes caught on the motion and that she wanted to ask questions, so she whispered, “Ask away.”

“Are they dating?” Sara asked.

“Not exactly. They’re just kind of obsessed with each other. Like I said, it’s confusing.”

Music began playing and a large cake was rolled out on a cart. Alex and James stepped to one side of Keller and Henry and backed up a few steps, and the other boys did the same. Keller got Henry to stand up and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing Henry on the cheek.

Henry’s parents were over to the side, and Sara recognized the looks on their faces. It was the same look her father got sometimes when he looked at her. She leaned into Lane, and Lane flicked her eyes to Sara because she knew it was one of Sara’s nervous habits.

Candles were lit and a song was sung and Henry laughed joyously. He blew out all eighteen candles with one breath, and everyone cheered. As the cake was being cut, Henry’s parents pulled Keller and Henry over to the side. Lane saw Alex tense, and she knew that meant there was a chance of shit going down. Lane couldn’t hear what Henry’s parents were saying, but from the looks on everyone’s faces, it wasn’t good.

Lane heard a really loud, “Pardon?” from Keller, and suddenly Keller punched Henry’s father in the face, and cries of surprise rang out around the hall. Sara flinched and leaned harder into Lane, and Lane wrapped her arm around Sara.

Alex immediately stepped in and grabbed Keller, wrenching his arm behind his back so he couldn’t move. Henry fell into James, who wrapped him in his arms tightly. A wide circle of people had formed around them in the short time it took for everything to happen.

Alex released Keller and let him go over to Henry, then called Lane over. Lane tugged Sara along with her to Alex right away. Alex liked to know where all of her things were at all times.

“We’re leaving,” Alex said loudly, and a path cleared to the front door for them. “You,” Alex turned on Henry’s father with a finger out, “ruined your son’s eighteenth birthday party by being an asshole. You should be ashamed of what you said tonight, and no one would blame Henry if he decided to press charges for slander. I’ll expect you to act your age next time we meet, or we’ll have to have another conversation.”

Alex marched away, all of her things following her. Henry’s father looked appropriately shamed. They all climbed into the limo and the ride back to the hotel was silent. Alex was furiously typing on her phone, and Henry had his head on her shoulder, reading whatever she was writing.

They followed Alex like ducklings up to their hotel rooms. Before anyone could part ways, she said, “You all have ten minutes to get changed and come back to my room.”

Lane and Sara went into their room and helped each other change as quickly as they could, and made it to Alex’s room in eight minutes. They ducked into the bathroom to take off their makeup before everyone else got there.

Lane left the door open and Sara hopped up onto the counter. “Why did we have to come in here?” Sara asked.

“Alex likes to know where everyone is at all times, especially after something like this happens. If everyone she’s responsible for is in one place, she can better control the situation,” Lane explained, wiping her face with a warm wet towel.

By the time they finished everyone else was making their way into their room. They left the bathroom and ran into Alex, who was wearing a sports bra and joggers with her arms crossed and James braiding her hair while they waited for the other four. James tied off the end of the braid just as the door adjoining the rooms opened.

Keller came in with his head ducked like a kicked puppy and his hand wrapped with a bag of ice, Henry right behind him, looking almost proud. Mattos and Dean snuck in and curled up on the couch in front of the TV, because they knew this wasn’t about them and they didn’t want to get in the way.

Alex silently pointed Keller and Henry to the bed and stood in front of them with her arms still crossed. “Keller,” she snapped, and he looked at her meekly. “Maybe we should work on the fact that you go in fists flying when things don’t go your way.”

“It’s not my fault!” Keller defended. “You heard what he said; I couldn’t just let that slide!”

Their arguing quickly turned into a shouting match, and Sara felt her hands start to shake again. Lane noticed and told Sara to wait a minute. She stood up and yelled, “Alex, what the fuck!”

“Lane, I swear to god, go back in that bathroom and close the door and wait until you’re dismissed and allowed to leave!”

Lane shrugged and came back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. “I tried,” she sighed. “Alex isn’t really someone you disobey,” Lane explained. “She’s such a control freak because when she and James were little, James and his parents got into a car accident and his parents died and she didn’t know where James was for hours, and it pretty much fucked her up for the rest of her life.”

“Jesus christ,” Sara breathed.

They sat silently for a while, tossing a bottle of shampoo back and forth while they waited. After a while the shouting stopped, and Lane just assumed Alex had won. Soon after, Alex knocked on the bathroom door and came in. “We’ve temporarily resolved the issue. You guys can go to sleep now.”

Lane nodded and hugged Alex on her way out, dragging Sara behind her by the hand. They crawled into bed and Sara curled up against Lane, and Lane held her close during the night.


	3. Day 3   |   Saturday

Lane and Sara slept until noon. Lane was surprised that she woke up on her own, because usually Alex didn’t let her sleep that late. Lane found a note on the hotel desk from Alex, saying that she and the boys went out shopping for Henry’s birthday, and to call the driver if she or Sara wanted to go anywhere. Under the note Lane found a couple hundred dollars.

Lane shook her head and hid the money before Sara could see it so she wouldn’t freak out. Sara was in the bathroom when Lane hopped back in bed, and she found the remote to start another movie. Sara came back out a few minutes later and cuddled up with Lane to watch the movie.

About halfway through, Lane felt her stomach rumble. She paused the movie. “You hungry?” she asked Sara. “I’m gonna order room service.”

“I’m used to going a while without eating, but why not,” Sara agreed.

“Good,” Lane said. “You’re too skinny anyway.”

“You know I don’t have an eating disorder,” Sara complained. “Everyone always thinks that.”

“I know,” Lane agreed. “But I tried to lose weight by not eating in like seventh grade and Alex kicked my ass for it, so it’s kind of a habit to get people to eat now.”

“Kicked your ass?” Sara asked. “Like, for real?”

“Only a little bit,” Lane answered. “Alex is mean, but it’s how she cares. She was mad at our parents for a long time for being quasi-absent and working so much, and leaving the responsibility of me on her shoulders almost immediately after she got her license. I was a little angry at them too, because I don’t really understand their logic, but I don’t hate them.”

“I get that,” Sara said. “Even after everything my father’s done to me, I can’t bring myself to hate him.”

Lane made a sympathetic face and clasped Sara’s shoulder, shaking her a bit. A knock at their door indicated that their room service was here. Lane got up to answer the door, and a concierge pushed a cart into the room. He set the plates on the desk and took the cart with him when he left.

Lane switched their movie from the TV in the bedroom to the one in the living room. They dug in, even if Lane had to elbow Sara a few times so she would finish all of her food. They were moving on from entrees to their main courses when Sara asked, “Did anyone know about your family? Any of our friends?”

Lane shook her head. “You’re the first one to find out. And I would appreciate it if you didn’t outright tell anyone?”

“Of course,” Sara nodded earnestly.

Lane bumped their shoulders together. “Thanks.”

Once they finished, Lane went to take a shower. Sara followed Lane’s instructions to put the plates outside the door, then lounged on the bed until Lane finished. Once she finished, she got dressed behind the closet door, and Sara took her turn in the shower. She scrubbed off the rest of the makeup from the day and took her shower, dressing afterward in the robe that Lane had not-so-subtly left for her.

She went back out to the dresser her new clothes had been put in, and hesitated. She didn’t want to even touch any of the clothes Alex had bought for her because they were so expensive. Lane noticed, and without saying anything, came over and grabbed a pair of silk shorts and a long-sleeved t-shirt and shoved them into her arms. Sara blushed but went to dress behind the closet door.

“You wanna build a pillow fort?” Lane asked when Sara came back out.

“Absolutely,” Sara agreed.

They pulled the sheets off the bed, and hooked the topsheet to the painting on the wall above the bed and around the bench at the foot of the bed. Sara climbed on the bed while Lane dug her laptop out of her suitcase and followed her.

Lane set her laptop up at the end of the fort, since they couldn’t see the TV anymore. Lane sat back against the headboard and coaxed Sara down into her lap so she could play with her hair and hopefully make her fall asleep again. She knew Sara didn’t get much restful sleep at her own house, and her life was stressful. This trip would be good for Sara, in that she got a lot of rest.

Around two movies later, what Lane later figured out was about six o’clock, Alex came back and let herself into Lane and Sara’s room. Lane stuck her hand out of the fort and waved it around so Alex would know to stay quiet.

Alex pulled the desk chair up to the side of the bed, and flipped the sheet up so she could talk to Lane. “Have you guys eaten dinner yet?” Alex asked in a whisper.

“Not yet,” Lane whispered back. “We’ve been here since about an hour after lunch.”

Alex nodded. “Eat as soon as Sara wakes up,” Alex ordered. “The boys and I are going to be in my room for a while and are probably going to order something to eat around seven, so if you haven’t eaten yet, come on over.”

Lane agreed and Alex flipped the sheet back down, put the chair back, and left their room. Lane leaned back, figuring she would take a nap herself until Sara woke up.

Lane woke up around an hour later, when she felt Sara wake up on her lap. Sara stretched and Lane patted her like a cat. She gave Sara a few minutes to wake up before she said, “Alex said to go eat with her if we hadn’t eaten yet. You up for that?”

Sara shrugged, but Lane insisted. “She just wants to know that we’ve eaten.”

“Fine,” Sara relented.

Lane smiled and they got up, and they both had to brush their hair before they could do anything else. They closed their door behind them, and Alex had left her door cracked open, so Lane knocked and entered. Alex was lounging on the bed against James, and Keller was using her stomach as a pillow and lying between her thighs. Henry was sitting beside them and playing with Keller’s hair, and Mattos and Dean were lying on their backs atop each other beside them.

Alex looked up when they came in. “Good,” she said. “Pull the chairs up. Food should be here soon.”

Lane and Sara did as she said, and sat down with their feet on each other’s chairs. Keller was most likely asleep on Alex’s stomach, a hand underneath the gray sweatshirt that probably wasn’t actually hers. James had a hand inside her leggings on her hip, rubbing slightly. Mattos and Dean were talking quietly to each other, Mattos almost asleep on Dean’s chest. Alex was playing on her phone and James was resting his face quietly against her exposed shoulder, since the sweatshirt was much too big.

“I swear to god, James,” Alex threatened, not taking her eyes off her phone. “I can feel your teeth. You cannot leave a hickey there before my parents’ gala. They’d kick both of us out.”

Sara shot Lane a look, but Lane just shrugged. Her sister and her friends were weird.

Keller, who had apparently woken up, pushed Alex’s sweatshirt up and bit her stomach hard enough to leave a mark. Alex shot him a bored look. “At least no one will be able to see it through your dress,” Henry shrugged.

“You three are incorrigible,” Alex complained.

Henry climbed off the bed when there was a knock at the door, and Alex pushed Keller around until he sat up. Keller kicked at Mattos and Dean until they sat up as well, and Henry and the concierge brought the food in. They ate in relative silence, Lane mostly ignoring everyone but Sara and Sara flicking her eyes around the room with caution and curiosity.

After they finished, James and Henry set the plates outside the door at Alex’s order, and before they could even make it back to the bed, Mattos whined, “I want to go swimming.”

Alex looked at everyone’s faces, assessing. “I don’t see why not,” she said. Sara was momentarily baffled at the leniency. “You two can come as well.”

Lane and Sara looked at each other, nodded, and everyone headed off to get dressed in their swimsuits. Alex pulled off her sweatshirt before the door even closed behind Lane and Sara, and pointed at things until they were handed to her. The last thing Sara saw before the door closed was an incredibly toned set of abs from Alex, and she blushed.

Lane and Sara got dressed in separate room so they could get back to Alex’s room quickly. When they did, everyone was waiting for them in the hall. Alex led them, grabbing the back of a distracted-by-Henry’s-mouth Keller’s shirt and dragging him down the hallway. James swept Henry under his arm and followed her, and the rest fell in.

Lane and Sara brought up the back of the pack. “Are they always like that?” Sara asked, leaning over to whisper in Lane’s ear.

“Pretty much,” Lane nodded. “You may or may not get used to it.”

They took the elevator down to the pool and thankfully, there was no one else in there. “Woo!” Keller yelled immediately. He threw off his shirt and dove into the pool, creating a huge splash. Alex laughed, and walked over to the chairs, where she shucked off her sweatshirt and leggings, revealing a meager black bikini. Sara’s breath caught for a minute at the sudden exposure of everyone’s skin, and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

“Don’t worry,” Lane nudged her. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Let’s just sit with our legs in the water for a while.”

Sara agreed, and she and Lane took off their pants and laid them over a chair. They’d all come down barefoot, so Lane and Sara sat down on the edge of the pool at the shallow end and leaned their shoulders together, watching Alex and her boys.

Dean jumped in with a perfect dive, and began swimming laps. “He wants to be an Olympic swimmer,” Alex explained, seeing Sara’s face. “He’s on the best on the swim team at school.”

“That’s so cool,” Sara breathed. Alex sat down in the pool on the stairs, and leaned back, letting her legs float up.

“Mattos wants to be a professional lacrosse player, and Henry’s going to be a doctor,” Alex said. James swam up to her and ran his hands up the outsides of Alex’s thighs, wrapping them around his waist. Alex smiled at him at let him do what he wanted.

“What about you?” Sara asked. She looked over at Lane, who had a proud and pleased look on her face.

“Mom and Dad want me to be a lawyer,” Alex said, “but I’m leaning more toward science. Why just get criminals off for the rest of my life when I could make revolutionary discoveries instead?”

Sara smiled, and she could tell she was blushing. “James wants to be a historian,” Alex continued, “but he’s got a fairly auspicious gymnastics career ahead of him, too.”

“And the last one?” Sara asked. “Keller?”

Alex hesitated. “His father’s not in a good place right now. He’s planning, but loosely. Waiting to see what happens.”

Keller looked over at Alex from the other end of the pool, hearing his name. “Yeah, I’m talking about you,” Alex teased. “C’mere.”

Keller swam over and floated up against Alex’s side, and Alex held his head to her chest. “Your future,” she told him. “We’re going to talk about that later. Not ruin the good mood now. Promise?” Alex held up her pinkie.

“Promise,” Keller grumbled, locking his pinkie with hers. Alex nodded and Keller pressed a kiss to her neck before swimming back over to Henry, dragging his hand over Alex’s stomach on his way out. Sara raised an eyebrow, and Alex noticed, and smiled.

She squeezed her thighs around James, and he looked delighted. “Care to explain?” she asked him, nodding toward Sara.

James sighed but turned around, sitting down so Alex’s legs were over his shoulders. He kissed the inside of her thigh, seemingly by rote, then looked at Sara. “She’s our only girlfriend,” he said. “Soft in a way we aren’t. And since none of us are completely gay, it’s nice.”

“Vague,” Alex commented. “We’ve all been this close for years,” she explained further. “It’s all completely platonic, though. Even if they’re all a little in love with me.”

“Almost all of Alex’s classmates have crushes on her,” Lane said wryly.

“Understandable,” Sara muttered, and when she noticed that Alex’d heard her, blushed harder.

Alex hoisted herself onto James’s shoulders, and Henry saw them from across the room and started hitting Keller on the shoulder. Keller looked over as well and saw what Alex and James were doing, and jumped on Henry’s shoulders. Mattos and Dean caught on, and followed suit. James charged at the others, Alex already on the defense. She knocked Mattos off of Dean’s shoulders easily, but Keller put up more of a fight. Alex and Keller wrestled with their hands while James and Henry kicked at each other, and in the end, Alex won, as she always would.

Sara watched with fascination. Lane seemed uninterested, swinging her feet in the water and trying to make the water splash in specific ways. Sara was nearly intoxicated with Alex’s body; lean and muscular, tan and flexible. Sara had never seen something so graceful.

And she definitely knew it was weird that she was starting to crush on her best friend’s older sister.

Alex and her boys heaved themselves out of the pool and dried off, and Alex put her sweatshirt back on, disappointingly. She laid out on the concrete beside the pool and pillowed her head on her arms. James sat behind her and put his feet in the water. Keller used Alex’s back as a pillow, and Henry sat across from them. Mattos and Dean were civil, taking the chairs next to the pool instead of the hard ground.

Nobody moved for almost an hour, until Alex decided it was time to go. Everything seemed to revolve around her, like she was the sun and everyone else was the planets and asteroids.

They went back to Alex’s room, Alex foregoing pants completely on the way back. Sara was pretty sure Dean was carrying them. Alex dismissed Lane and Sara at their door, and Sara decided to take some time to analyze her feelings for the day.


	4. Day 4   |   Sunday

Sara woke to an insistent knocking on their hotel room door. She sat up, pushing at Lane until she woke up as well. “Wake up!” Alex shouted from outside of their room. “You have an hour and a half until we leave, and if you’re not ready we’re leaving you here!”

Lane groaned and looked at the clock. It was eleven. “We better start getting ready,” she said. “If I’m not there my parents will kill me.”

Lane got up and unlocked their door so Alex could get in, and Alex pushed past Lane and went straight to the closet on the wall. Sara watched the purpose with which Alex moved, so much different than the calm and exuberant personality that she’d seen last night. Alex grabbed the two dresses that Lane and Sara were to wear to the gala, and took her leave with them slung over her shoulder like they belonged there.

Lane and Sara took turns in the bathroom again, which took nearly an hour of their time because they both needed to shower after last night. They were left with a half hour to get ready, and Lane had to help Sara figure out what to wear.

Lane ended up in a black button down with white stars on it, light wash jeans, and a black belt with the buckle a silver circle. For Sara, she chose a tan sweater and dark wash skinny jeans They both wore heeled boots, and Sara wasn’t used to the few extra inches it gave her.

Lane finished up a few last-minute details and they went over to Alex’s room. Alex was in a long-sleeved black shirt and light blue skinny jeans, and she too was wearing heeled boots, so she was still taller than Lane and Sara. Alex was shouting orders at her boys, most of which Sara didn’t understand.

Alex began shoving Lane and Sara toward the door, kissing each of her boys on the way out and closing the hotel room door behind her. On their way to the elevator, she gave Lane and Sara the schedule for the day. “Okay, all of our things are already being sent over, and we’re going to get ready at the house, since we have to be there early. This one should last about four hours, and you both need to be on your best behavior. Lane, you know what topics to cover, and Sara, don’t talk to anyone if you don’t know them. Both of you stay out of the way and try not to do anything that will have consequences.”

By the time Alex finished speaking, they were outside of the hotel and a limo was waiting for them. Alex shoved the two girls in before her and a concierge closed the door behind them. The driver took off, apparently already knowing where to go. Alex was doing something that seemed important on her phone the whole ride, and Sara nearly had her nose pressed to the window. She was amazed by the city, by the limo, and by Alex herself.

The ride took about forty-five minutes; after half the time they were out of the city, and around another twenty minutes later, they were pulling into the driveway of a large house made of what looked like sandstone. There was a guest house connected to the main house, and Sara could see evidence of a giant backyard. The limo came to a stop in front of the fountain, and the driver got out to open the door for them. Alex led the way up the stairs of the house, and opened the unlocked door.

Sara nearly froze in the doorway. The Barnes house perfectly reflected the Barnes themselves. The furniture was ornate but simple, and the wallpaper had nearly-hidden designs inlaid. The ceilings were high and the windows were large; a lot of natural sunlight.

Sara didn’t have nearly enough time to take it all in before a man and woman she assumed were Alex and Lane’s parents came down the grand staircase in the middle of the foyer. The woman came down with her arms out, and Alex hugged her. Lane hugged her father and they switched, and Alex stepped back with an arm still around her father.

“Mom, Dad,” she said to get their attention. “This is Sara Queen, one of Lane’s friends. She came along at the last minute.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” Alex’s mother said, and stepped forward. She gave Sara an unexpected hug. “I’m Anna, dear. It’s a delight to have you.”

Sara blushed and hesitantly hugged her back. Once Anna stepped away, Lane’s father stepped up and held out a hand. “Joshua Barnes,” he said as Sara shook it.

Sara nodded, and Lane came back over and wrapped an arm around Sara to ease her nerves. “You girls go get ready,” Anna said. “Alex, dear, I need you for a few last minute things and then the three of us have to get ready, as well.” Alex agreed and was dragged away by her parents.

Lane led Sara up the grand staircase and took a left. “My room’s over here,” she said. “Alex’s is on the other side, and Mom n’ Dad’s is upstairs.” She opened a large white door, and they went into Lane’s room.

It was less than Sara expected. There was a large bed in the middle of one wall, and expensive dressers on either side. In another corner was a mirror and a chair, and a bookshelf opposite it. “Alex and I haven’t lived here for a while,” Lane explained. “This is mostly the campaign house, so not much is ever out of place.”

Lane went over to the closet, where their dresses were waiting for them. She took Sara’s out and hung it from one of the bedposts. “I’ll help you get into it, if you need me to. Let’s get going.”

Lane changed into her dress first, a light blue, floor length number that had gold embellishments. It fit her perfectly, of course, and Sara thought she looked beautiful, and told her so.

“Thanks,” Lane said with a smile. “Let’s get you into yours.” Lane basically held Sara’s hand through the whole thing, because wearing a gown was a lot different than wearing a dress. Lane zipped her up once she was in it, and led her over to the mirror.  
“How do you like it?” Lane asked. “My sister really has incredible taste.” Sara couldn’t answer. She was entranced. She’d never looked so beautiful. The dress was gold and floral, just like Alex’d said, with silver accents. The flowers covered her entire torso, some with silver outlines, and gradually got sparser as the dress got closer to the floor. Sara’d seen the dress before, of course, but she hadn’t gotten to see it on herself before they had to leave the dress store.

Lane pulled Sara out of her reverie, letting her know they had to get their makeup and hair done again. She opened her bedroom door and yelled something, and people came in. Lane set them up in her huge bathroom connected to her bedroom, and she and Sara sat down in chairs.

Makeup and hair took longer than last time, but still not very long. They were done in about half an hour, and Lane’s smile when she saw Sara made her less uncomfortable with the whole situation. Lane helped Sara into her shoes, just like last time, and Sara blushed again. Lane’s heels were taller than Sara’s, and it was odd not being the same height.

“Okay,” Lane said. “Mom and Dad’ll probably want some help getting finished up, so we’re gonna go downstairs.”

Forty-five minutes later, Lane had Sara’s hand and was leading her through the crowds of people so they could find some of the tiny sandwiches. As they passed the kitchen, Lane’s father popped through the door.

“Lane,” he called. “Need a minute.” Lane nodded and let go of Sara’s hand, leaving her standing there while Lane followed her father into the kitchen. Sara felt the momentary panic of being left alone, but then she felt a hand at her back.

She turned around and Alex was there. She was fairly certain at this point that either the sisters could telepathically communicate, or Alex was an all-knowing god. Alex stood close to her with a hand on her elbow, keeping an eye on the crowd. Sara was a little frightened to notice Keller standing behind Alex, looking directly at Sara. Next to Keller was Henry, who smiled at her kindly.

Suddenly, Alex grabbed Sara by the waist and tugged her against her chest. Sara’s arms were trapped between them, and a waiter with a large tray slipped behind them. Sara felt a blush crawl up her cheeks and down her neck, and looked at the floor.

“Hey,” Alex said, getting Sara’s attention. “I have a question for you. What’s the nature of your relationship with my sister?”

Sara could feel herself blush harder. “Um,” she stuttered, “completely platonic?”

Alex nodded, lightly grasping Sara’s forearm. She seemed to constantly have a hand on Sara to keep track of her, and Sara had noticed she didn’t do that to anyone else, because they all stayed near her unthinkingly. Alex’s eyes were studying Sara’s face, and she brought a hand up slowly. Sara’s eyes were locked on Alex’s. Alex rested the palm of her hand against Sara’s cheek and her thumb brushed the corner of Sara’s eye.

“Our reputation depends on yours,” she said. “Try not to touch your face.”

Sara nodded vaguely and Alex dropped her hand, the other one not releasing Sara’s forearm. All Sara could think was  _ Oh _ . Alex was so gently with her, despite her spiky nature and the way she treated her boys. Sara could nearly feel the concern through Alex’s touches.

James showed up beside them and Sara snapped out of her reverie. James’s hand was solid on Alex’s side, and he seemed tense. “We’re out of champagne,” he said in Alex’s ear. “I couldn’t find either of your parents, so I assume they’re busy.

Alex sighed. “I’ll deal with it. You stay here.” She turned to Sara. “Do you want to stay with James and the boys or do you want to come with me?”

“I’ll come with you,” Sara answered meekly.

Alex nodded and grabbed Sara’s wrist. It was similar to the way Lane would grab her hand. Alex pushed through the people to the kitchen. The kitchen was busy, and Sara stayed close to Alex.

“Michael!” Alex shouted. A head popped up in the crowd. “What’s this I hear about running out of champagne? I thought I prevented it!” Michael began to say something back, but Alex continued shouting. “Use the champagne from the guest house, order more of the original brand, and don’t fuck up again!”

People scurried to comply to Alex’s orders, and Alex nodded slightly. Sara was duly impressed, and Alex turned on a heel, tugging Sara back out to where the boys were still waiting. Sara continued to cower behind Alex around the boys, but they paid her no attention.

Alex looked around momentarily, then grabbed Sara by the wrist again. She tugged Sara and herded the boys to a round table in the front, and pushed Sara down into a chair. She sat on Sara’s left and Lane showed up on Sara’s right. There were eight spots at the table, and the rest of Alex’s boys filled them quickly. On the other side of Alex was James, then Keller, Henry, Dean, and Mattos.

Alex’s eyes were caught on something a few tables over, and Sara followed her gaze. She saw Alex’s parents sitting at a table with other rich and influential looking people, smiling and laughing. Alex’s eyes were analytical, and Sara didn’t really want to know what she was thinking. Sara turned back around, and looked at Lane. Lane smiled at her comfortingly.

Not long after, the food came out. They served three courses, and Lane subtly nudged Sara to indicate which utensil to use. Sara kept an eye on everyone else, just to make sure she was using the proper eating habits.

During the second course, the conversation between Alex and her boys seemed to have fizzled out. Instead, Alex turned to Sara, and fixed her with an inquisitive look. “How’s school?” Alex asked, and Sara was taken aback. It was very motherly of Alex to ask something like that; Sara’s own parents had never even asked her that.

After a moment’s silence, Sara cleared her throat quietly. “Nothing interesting. Classes are pretty easy, and there’s a lot of relationship drama that I try not to get involved in.”

Alex accepted that answer as adequate enough, and the third course came out. Lane kept up conversation with Sara and Alex and her boys picked up their conversation again. Soon enough, the meal was over, and everyone was getting back up to mingle.

Lane took Sara’s hand and led them around, chasing the trays of drinks. It somehow seemed more crowded now than it had before, which put Sara on edge. She could feel her skin tingle with each new person that brushed against her, and she tightened her grip on Lane’s hand. She could slowly feel her throat close up, and she tugged on Lane’s arm. Lane looked at her, immediately saw the panic in her eyes, and began dragging her toward the bathroom.

By the time the door shut behind them, Sara was hyperventilating. She knelt by the toilet, vaguely feeling bad for getting the beautiful dress dirty, but she couldn’t stop herself from dry-heaving. Sara knelt beside her, pulling her hair back and rubbing her back. Lane figured Sara was going to break down completely at some point, a fact which she told Sara, it was just unfortunate that it had to be now.

Lane dug her phone out from somewhere, cradling Sara’s head to her chest. She called Alex. With only a few words spoken into the speaker, Alex was there within seconds, pulling Lane and Sara up and out of the venue completely. She used an arm to part the crowd, but it was unnecessary. People jumped out of her way as they left, and James caught up beside them momentarily.

Alex said, “Cover for us. We’re going to the guest house. Don’t let anyone in.” James nodded and broke off, and Alex herded the girls outside. Sara’s breathing slowed down, but she was still panicking, and even Lane’s arms around her weren’t helping anymore.

Alex shoved them through the kitchen and into the outdoor hallway. It was a warm night, but that didn’t register to Sara. Alex pushed them into the guesthouse, which was filled with boxes, apparently being used as storage. There was a kitchen to the left and a living room to the right, and a bathroom under the stairs. Alex herded them up the stairs and through a door on the back wall.

Through the door a large bedroom, trophies on the walls and posters everywhere. Lane took Sara to the bed and helped her sit down, trying to get her attention. Alex locked the door and pulled down the blinds so those who wandered upstairs in the main house couldn’t see them.

“Alex,” Lane called, voice pure desperation. “I need help.”

Alex came back immediately, heels kicked off in the doorway. She took advantage of the slit up the side of her red dress and pulled it up around her waist, so she could push Lane out of the way and climb on the bed behind Sara. Lane sat back at watched as Alex plled Sara to her, back to chest, and began taking deep breaths. She held Sara’s hands to her own chest so she could feel herself breathing, and turned to Lane.

“What does she like,” Alex asked. “What are her preferences?”

Lane looked at her, confused, but Alex never did anything without a reason. “Um,” Lane stuttered, “purple, gold, pastels, flowers, big sunglasses, having someone tell her what to do, things like that.” Lane trailed off, and Alex nodded.

“Go get a glass of cold water,” Alex ordered. Lane scrambled to comply. Once Lane was out of earshot, Alex tucked her face down by Sara. “I’m here,” she whispered. “It’s alright, I’ve got you, you’re okay, nothing bad is going to happen, you’re safe, I won’t let anything hurt you, I’ll look after you.” Alex quieted down once Lane came back upstairs, handing Alex the glass of water. Alex took Sara’s chin in her hand and held the glass of water to her lips with the other, and slowly tipped the water down Sara’s throat.

After a few sips, Sara seemed to come back to herself. She looked around, and tried to shy away from Alex, but Alex held her steady. “Move your left foot for me,” Alex requested, and Sara did. “Your right leg,” said Alex next, and Sara followed her directions. It continued like that for a few more minutes, until Sara could feel all of her limbs again.

“You back?” Alex asked, and Sara sat forward. Lane jumped on the bed and hugged Sara, and Alex slipped off the bed. “You girls should take a nap. Coming back down after a panic attack is tough. I’ll come get you when it’s time to leave.”

Alex helped Lane out of her dress, pulling old clothes from the closet, then helped Lane get Sara out of her dress and into pajamas. Sara knocked out immediately, and Lane settled down next to her. Alex pulled the blanket up over them and left. Lane and Sara were both sound asleep before Alex even closed the door. Alex’s boys were waiting for her back in the main house, and Alex had damage control to do.


	5. Day 5   |   Monday

Sara and Lane slept in the next day. Their flight wasn’t until the afternoon and they didn’t have anything else to do, beside recover from the day before. Lane was used to it, but it’d been new for Sara, and it was much more exhausting that she’d expected. Alex and James’d had to carry the girls to the car the night before, and up to their hotel room. Alex had made sure to close all of the curtains and put the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door the night before, to ensure that Lane and Sara wouldn’t be bothered.

Lane woke up around ten thirty, and Sara woke up not long after. The room was dark and quiet, and Sara stretched like a cat.

“Do you want to get up?” Lane asked. Sara shrugged, then nodded. “We should shower,” Lane said. “You go first.” Sara groaned but rolled out of bed, stumbling into the bathroom. She didn’t bother to close the door behind her, and Lane shook her head fondly. She went over to open the curtains and turn on the TV, since neither of them liked complete silence.

Sara took around a half hour to shower, and Lane couldn’t blame her. She’d knocked out hard the night before, and Sara loved showering. It was almost like shucking off a second skin, washing after a gala. Sara came out in one of the robes, and flopped down on the bed. Lane smiled and patted her leg, then got up to shower herself.

Sara was dressed and putting on her shoes by the time Lane came back out, and Lane dressed quickly. “Alex wants us to check in,” she said, sitting up straight after tying her shoes. Lane led the way out into the hallway. When she knocked on Alex’s door, there was no answer, so she tried the door to the boys’ room. It was propped open, so Lane pushed her way in, Sara holding onto her belt loops in the back.

Everyone looked up when Lane and Sara entered. The boys and Alex were spread out on the beds, all sitting on each other and eating breakfast. “We saved you some,” Alex said, waffle in her mouth, motioning to the tray table that had been brought in by room service.

Lane and Sara climbed on the desk, the only surface area left free except the floor. Lane pulled two plates of cheeses and fruits over to her, and passed one to Sara. Sara took it, but wasn’t looking at it. She pushed the food around the plate with a fork, but she didn’t eat any of it.

“Sara,” Lane said. “You need to eat.”

Sara shrugged. “I’m not really hungry.”

Lane called, “Alex.”

“Sara,” Alex addressed. “After a panic attack your appetite dissipates because of the leftover adrenaline but your body still needs the sustenance, especially now. You’re going to eat your food and finish the plate.”

Sara blushed. Lane thought she heard her mutter something like, “Okay,” under her breath, and she began eating. Keller, who had his head in Alex’s lap, whined, “Why don’t you talk to me like that anymore?”

“You’re a dom, you moron,” Alex said, flicking him in the ear. James laughed from behind her, and Henry sniggered into Keller’s stomach. Mattos and Dean were distracted with feeding each other food off of the same plate, but they pointed and laughed at Keller anyway.

Once everyone had finished their food—Sara under a stern look from Alex—they piled all of their plates back on the cart and Alex clapped her hands together, startling everyone into attention.

“Okay,” she said. “Everyone’s going to go back to their rooms and pack everything up, and check everywhere in the room before they leave. Sara, there’s a suitcase for you in your closet. We meet back here in forty-five minutes, and then we go down to the lobby. Scram, kids.”

\----

Forty-three minutes later, Lane and Sara were waiting in Alex’s room with their suitcases. Alex was lounging on the bed, feet kicked up on her already-packed suitcase at the end of the bed, watching the boys scramble to collect their clothes from the various places around the room they’d been flung.

Mattos was on his stomach digging under the bed for a t-shirt Alex had told him to find. Henry was trying to pull a pair of boxers down from the ceiling fan. Dean and Keller were collecting things that they’d all scattered around the bathroom, and James was packing everything that the other four boys handed to him in the duffel bags scattered on the bed.

They were done within two minutes, thanks to Alex yelling at all of them to hurry up, and everyone grabbed their bag and headed downstairs. There was a limo waiting for them outside, and Alex rushed them through the lobby and to the car. To save time, Alex ordered the boys to load all the bags in the back instead of the driver, then herded them in the back.

The driver arrived at the airport exactly when Alex had calculated, and James and Keller hopped out first to get their bags. Henry offered Sara a hand out of the car and she took it hesitantly, and he smiled at her with soft eyes. Lane followed her out and they grabbed their bags, and Lane linked their arms.

Alex lead the large group through the airport, glaring at people who dared cut through them. Sara noticed how the Lane and the boys followed her like ducklings as she was dragged along behind Alex by Lane. It was kind of cute.

At their terminal, they were allowed to board right away. Alex herded everyone outside and onto the private jet, pulling the door closed behind her. Alex and James took the couch in the back and Lane pulled Sara down across from them, and the other boys spread out in various positions, Keller falling asleep immediately.

“You going to be okay if I fall asleep?” Lane whispered, head on Sara’s shoulder.

Sara nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

Lane smiled at her, then leaned her seat back and closed her eyes. Sara curled her knees up to her chest and stared out the window as the plane started moving, glancing across to Alex and James. Their heads were bent together and Alex was whispering. James lowered his forehead to Alex’s shoulder and she kissed the top of his head, and he let out a sigh. Sara wondered what it could be about, but it was ultimately none of her business.

For the majority of the flight, Sara doodled in one of the notebooks Alex bought her, with a pen more expensive than her first phone. She inconspicuously drew Alex and James as they moved during the flight, challenging herself to get the details right before they moved again.

The flight didn’t seem to take as long this time, and Lane and everyone else woke up as they landed. Alex, Sara suspected, hadn’t slept the entire flight, instead doing things on her phone and sometimes messing with a small notebook.

Alex stood the minute the plane hit the ground and began rounding up everyone and their things. They were off the plane within fifteen minutes and climbing into a car that was waiting for them, Lane tugging Sara along by the hand. Alex shoved Keller into the front seat instead of herself, and took a seat next to Lane and Sara. Sara shot Lane a questioning look, and Lane just shrugged.

Alex turned in her seat to face them. “You have a choice to make, Sara,” Alex said, setting her phone on her lap. “I can take you back to your home after we get to the house, or you can stay with us. I can send the boys to get anything you need. I’m sure the investigation into your father will continue during that time.”

Sara just barely managed to hold Alex’s eyes, but she nodded her head confidently. “I want to stay with you guys,” she said.

Alex smiled and patted her thigh, and Lane squeezed her hand. “I’ll be here for you the whole time,” Lane said.

The rest of the car ride was silent, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Lane was holding Sara’s hand and Alex’s thigh was pressed against hers distractingly. The boys in the back weren’t doing anything, just looking out the window and poking each other sometimes. Sara figured they must be tired; they’d done more than her this weekend, even if they were used to it.

They climbed out of the car in front of the Barnes house, and Sara was once again amazed. It was a huge, white, Georgian-style manor that was almost the size of Sara’s school. She’d been rushed through the house so fast the first time she’d been here that she hadn’t gotten to take in the grandeur. Right through the front door was an enormous staircase, and white and black checkered floors with unique patterns.

Once they’re all through the door Alex waved her hand and the boys dispersed, setting their luggage in the second room to the left and then going through a set of sliding doors. There was another hallway through the doors so Sara couldn’t see where they were going, but she curbed her curiosity. She was still standing behind Alex and Lane, now staring up at the giant chandelier hanging above them.

“Look your fill?” Alex asked. Distractedly, Sara caught her eyes, but nodded. “We’re going to set you up in one of the guest rooms for as long as you need.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Sara whispered. “This is all so much. Thank you.”

“You’re important to Lane, so you’re important to me, too.” Alex shrugged like it was simple, but all it did was confuse Sara more.

“I can show you to your room,” Lane said, changing the topic. She led Sara up the stairs and to the first set of double doors on the left. Lane opened one of the doors and allowed Sara to walk through, following behind her.

The room was bigger than the entire second floor of Sara’s house, but she was starting to understand that this was just how Sara and Lane lived. She dropped her (newly bought) things by the dresser and turned back to Lane, unsure of what to do.

“We can go back downstairs if you want,” Lane suggested. “My sister and the boys are probably in the family room.”

Sara nodded absently, and Lane could clearly tell she was nervous, so she grabbed her hand and led her back downstairs. They went through that hallway that Sara had been curious about, and on the other side was a large, homey room with soft carpet. Alex and the boys were around a corner on a collection of couches, lounging in front of a large TV.

Lane and Sara sat on the couch beside Alex and James. Keller was sitting on the floor in front of Alex, her legs over his shoulders, and Henry’s head in his lap. The other two—Sara couldn’t remember their names—were curled up together on the loveseat to the right.

On the TV was some old movie that Sara didn’t recognize, but the rapt attention with which the boys were watching, she figured it must be one of their favorites. Lane reached an arm over Sara, apparently to set their phones on the side table. Sara hadn’t even notice she’d grabbed them. Just as Sara’s phone hit the wood, it began ringing, and Lane handed it back.

The screen displayed an unknown number, and Sara answered hesitantly. “Hello?”

“This is officer Hopkins from Static County PD. Is this Sara Queen?”

Sara stiffened. “Yes,” she bit out.

“We need you to come into the station to answer some questions for us regarding the incident that occurred last Thursday.”

Sara froze. Alex noticed and looked over, and took the phone from Sara’s hand. “This is Alex Barnes,” she said into the phone as she got up and walked away. Sara looked over to Lane, who shot her a questioning look.

“It was the cops,” Sara said. “They wanted me to go talk about what happened.”

Sara couldn’t decipher the look on Lane’s face, but it didn’t matter, because Alex walked back in and returned Sara’s phone. “They’re on their way here. I figured it was better for you than going in.” Alex sat back down, throwing her legs over Keller’s shoulders again.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Alex directed everyone to the kitchen while she showed the cops in. She walked into the kitchen with two large police officers behind her, looking like she was their captain. Sara didn’t know how she had such a commanding presence at only seventeen years old.

Sara and Lane were sitting on the barstools at the counter, and the officers took up residence on the other side. Alex came to stand behind the girls, and the boys were standing in the doorways, all with their arms crossed, almost like bodyguards.

“Alright,” one of the officers started. “Let’s begin with the day in question. Can you give me your recounting of the events?”  
Sara took a deep breath. “I got home from school like ten minutes late. It made him angry. I don’t know why he escalated so fast, but the next thing I knew, he threw a lamp at me, and when it didn’t hit me, he pushed me. I fell on the stairs. And then I…I called the cops.”

“She still has bruises on her back,” Alex interjected. “I went and got her when she called my sister,” Alex continued. It was a small lie, but Lane wasn’t supposed to be driving on her own yet. “We had to be in Chicago for the weekend, so we took her with. I figured it was better that way.”

“You made a smart choice, Ms. Barnes,” the other officer said. “Mr. Queen was very dangerous after the incident. He was taken to county jail for assaulting an officer.”

“Can you tell us how your father had been acting in the days before the incident?”

“I didn’t notice anything,” Sara replied. “He’s been abusive since I was little, but it hasn’t escalated like this in years. I don’t know what happened.”

“And why have you not called the police before? We have nothing on record before this.”

Sara shrugged. “I was little. I didn’t know any better.”

Someone must have been able to see something in Sara’s eyes, because Alex set a hand on her shoulder and shot the cops a look. “I think we have everything we need here,” the first officer said. “Thank you for your time. I suggest you stay away from your father for the time being, and call us if anything else happens.”

Sara nodded numbly, and Alex showed the officers out. Lane took her hand and squeezed, but Sara could barely feel it. It sounded like there was a white noise machine right next to her ears, and her vision was fuzzing around the edges.

“Alex,” she heard Lane call, “something’s happening to her. I need help.”

Alex’s light footsteps returned and warm, strong hands gently grabbed her shoulders. “I think she’s disassociating. C’mon, let’s take her upstairs.”  
That was the last thing Sara remembered before coming back to herself on a large bed, bigger than any bed she’d seen before. She was sitting against the headboard with Lane curled up next to her, their arms linked. Alex was about a foot away, knees curled up and doing something on her phone. Her face was intense, so Sara figured it was important. Across from them on the wall was an enormous television, playing a movie that Sara had seen in theaters last year.

“I think she’s back,” Lane said, and Alex turned her head.

“Can you move your toes?” she asked, dropping her phone to the bed. Sara did as ordered and nodded. Alex requested the same for her fingers, legs, and arms; once they had all moved to Alex’s satisfaction, she nodded and sat back.

“Where are we?” Sara asked, looking at Lane.

“Alex’s room,” she replied. “She has the biggest bed, aside from our parents, and I didn’t want to leave you alone.”

Sara nodded, and rested her head on Lane’s shoulder. Some time later, James came in with a tray of food for all of them. They ate silently, Alex giving Sara a look until she finished all the food put in front of her. Once they were done, Alex set the tray outside the door. Sara and Lane scooted down the bed, and pulled the blankets over them. Sara had a vague notion of going to her guest room, but she was too tired to get up and move. She drifted off to sleep with one arm curled with Lane’s, and the other subconsciously reaching out for Alex beneath the covers.


	6. Day 6   |   Tuesday

Alex woke up at six the next morning, nearly falling off the edge of her bed. Sara and Lane were curled up on the other side, still sleeping soundly. She figured she didn’t have to wake them yet, so instead she got ready for school and ate breakfast. The boys were already gone when she got downstairs, and she assumed they’d left sometime last night. The front door was locked; James had a key and was always worried about them getting robbed.

Around seven, Alex went back upstairs to wake Lane and Sara. To wake Lane, she poked her in the face until Lane batted her hand away, and Alex couldn’t help but smile. Lane shook Sara until she woke up, too, and Alex told them to get ready for school. They got up and left, Sara still sleepy and Lane fully awake, because she knew Alex hated it when they were late for school.

\----

Sara let herself be dragged behind Lane to her room, still half asleep. The night before was beginning to come back to her, and it made sense that she was so quiet. “I don’t have any more clothes,” Sara muttered as Lane swung the door to her room closed.

“You can wear some of mine,” Lane said, and Sara wondered how she was already so awake. Lane tossed her a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, then underwear, a sports bra, and socks.

“Isn’t us sharing underwear kinda gross?” Sara wondered aloud.

“Don’t worry,” Lane laughed. “I haven’t worn them and you can keep them.”

“Why do you have underwear you haven’t worn?”

“Why don’t you?”

Sara shrugged and gave up, figuring that was just how rich people were. Sara got dressed in the bathroom attached to Lane’s bedroom, and used the toiletries they’d gotten her in Chicago. Once she was done, Lane took her turn. They were downstairs five minutes later, waiting at the front door with their backpacks for Alex.

Alex took the stairs two at a time, keys in her hand. She locked the front door behind them and they climbed in the Jeep. Lane took the passenger’s seat and Sara sat in the back with the three backpacks. Alex drove to Lane and Sara’s school first, stopping in the bus lane so they could grab their bags and hop out.

“Call me if you need anything,” Alex said as they closed their doors. She drove off, headed to her own school. Lane turned toward Sara.

“You ready for this?” she asked. “You don’t have to go in today if you don’t want to. One call to Alex and she’ll turn around and take you back to the house.”

Sara took a deep breath. “No, I can do this. I’ll be fine.”

Lane shrugged. “Okay.” They went into the school. Immediately they got stares, but Sara ignored them. Lane stuck by her side until they found their other friends, and Sara was engulfed in the circle.

“We heard what happened,” Minerva said.

“Are you okay?” Hayden asked.

“I’m fine, I guess,” Sara answered. “Lane and her sister have been helping me.”

“That’s nice of them,” Sebastian input. “So does that mean you’ve been to their house?”

“None of us have ever been there,” Oliver said.

“My parents don’t like having people over,” Lane lied. “Sara’s a special case.”

Roman shot her a look. “Fair, I guess.”

The bell rang and they all dispersed to their classes. Lane and Sara had all the same classes, so Lane stuck close to her side. All through their classes, people were looking at Sara with wide eyes and whispering about what happened (they weren’t as quiet as they thought).

In their fifth class, a kid named Michael leaned over to Sara and asked, “So did you dad only beat you or did he do other stuff, too?”

Lane, who had been angry on Sara’s behalf the entire day, was tired of putting up with everyone’s shit. “Shut your fucking mouth,” Lane snarled. Faster than Sara could follow, she pushed Michael into his desk and punched him right in the face. The class went silent and the teacher gasped, moving to subdue Lane, but Lane was already heading back to Sara and wrapping an arm around her.  
“Ms. Barnes!” the teacher exclaimed. “That was entirely inappropriate!”

“Did you hear what he said?” Lane interrupted.

“Principal's office, now!” The teacher pointed to the door, and Lane stood, grabbing Sara’s hand and dragging her with. “Ms. Queen stays here!”

“No she doesn’t!” Lane replied as they walked out of the classroom.

In the office, Lane pulled out her phone and texted her sister a head’s up. Sitting in the principal’s office, he gave them a disappointed look. “Ms. Barnes,” he started. “You’ve never been a problem before. What happened?”

“Michael was a dick to Sara so I punched him,” Lane said with a shrug. “I regret nothing.”

The principal sighed. “Of course, I’ll have to call your parents.”

Lane snorted. “Good luck. You don’t even have their numbers on record. Call my sister.”

Sara had never seen Lane like this before, with this attitude. It reminded her of Alex. The principal shook his head but picked up his phone, dialing her sister. Lane’s hands were clenched on her thighs, but her breathing was even.

“Ms. Queen, you may go back to class,” the principal said, phone between his shoulder and ear.

“She’s staying with me,” Lane interrupted, and the principal sighed again.

“Ms. Barnes,” he said into the phone. “Your sister has caused an incident during school and we need you to come in.”

Sara didn’t hear what Alex said, but she clearly hung up on the principal, based on his facial expression and the way he returned the phone to the cradle. He looked at the two girls and Sara could see Lane raise an eyebrow at him.

Five minutes later, Alex walked through the front doors to the school. It was way too fast for her to have driven the speed limit here, but Alex had an incredibly lucky streak with police. “What did you do, Lane?” she asked, stopping abruptly in front of the principal’s desk.

“I punched a kid who insinuated inappropriate things about Sara and her father,” Lane said noncommittally.

Alex nodded. “Good job.” She turned to the principal. “Are we finished here?”

The principal looked affronted. “We most certainly are not. You sister physically assaulted another student. There must be consequences!”

“I think the scales are balanced,” Alex said. “But if you disagree, call my mother. She’s the governor of Maryland. And if you can’t reach her, you can call my father, Delaware Senator.” Alex’s voice lilted up at the end of her sentence, and she smiled serenely, like a lioness ready to pounce. “I think we can both agree that Sara’s been through enough the past few days, and Lane was only trying to protect her. We’ll be leaving now.”

Alex flicked her wrist and Lane and Sara stood, following her out of the office. They climbed into Alex’s Jeep. “I had to step out right before lacrosse practice, and I don’t have time to take you back to the house, so you’re coming with me. I normally would, but we have a game this weekend and coach has been getting on my back about missing practices.”

“We’ll be fine. We can wait for you on the bleachers,” Lane said.

Alex sped back to her school in the next town over, Helena. Sara had driven passed the school before, but she’d never been inside before. Descartes Academy was a high-end prep school for the rich kids in the town. Alex pulled into the back parking lot and they all hopped out. Alex directed them out the the bleachers on the lacrosse field while she went to the the locker rooms to get changed.

A few minutes later, Alex came back out, followed by the boys that Sara had met that weekend, a few other people, and a middle-aged man with a whistle. All of the kids were wearing protective gear, carrying helmets. They lined up on the field and the whistle sounded, and everyone started moving.

Sara didn’t understand at all what was happening, but she followed Alex, number seven, the whole time. She wasn’t sure what was supposed to be happening, but as far as she could tell, Alex was really good. She caught the ball every time it was thrown to her, and threw the ball back with incredible accuracy.

They took a break after about an hour, and Alex came over to the bleachers. “How are you guys?” she asked, grabbing a bottle of water from her bag. She held her helmet under one arm while she drank, distracting Sara with the strong lines of her neck and the beads of sweat resting there, her long hair pulled into a ponytail that she flicked over her shoulder without thinking about it. Sara’s eyes flicked up to Alex’s and then back down, and she could swear she saw the corner of Alex’s mouth quirk up.

“We’re fine,” Lane answered for both of them. “It’s nice out today. Kinda fun getting to miss school.”

Alex shook her head and smiled. “You’ll go back to school tomorrow and it’ll be fine. And if anyone gives you shit, call me and I’ll handle it.” Lane laughed. The whistle sounded again and Alex looked back over. “I gotta go. Should only be another hour or so. I don’t think we’ll run over today.” Lane gave her a thumbs up and Alex set down her water bottle and ran to the center of the field, pulling her helmet on.

“How does she do that?” Sara asked, pulling her knees up.

“I have no clue,” Lane laughed. “She’s been like that since we were kids. I always thought that Joshua wasn’t really our dad and Mom had an affair with a god or something.”

Sara giggled. “Is she the one who taught you to punch like that?”

Snickering, Lane said, “Not her exactly. When I was little, I hung out with her and her boys, and they were real intense about their physical altercations. I had to learn to defend myself.”

“Alex wouldn’t defend you?”

“She would, of course, but usually only after the fact. She’d let my try to defend myself and then she’d beat up the boys for beating me up. It was a fun arrangement.”

Sara stared, confused, but she was beginning to learn that there was a lot more to Lane and her family than Sara could see.

After an hour of Sara alternating between doing homework and playing on her phone, Alex came back over, sweatier than before. “C’mon,” she said. “You can wait in the locker rooms while I shower. Natalia and Logan just left, so you won’t have to talk to anyone.” Alex walked away, leaving Lane and Sara to follow behind her.

The girls locker room of Descartes Academy was fancier than any other locker room Sara had ever seen. The floor was marble and the walls were a shiny tile, yellow and blue alternating lockers with black and white accents. The attached bathroom and showers each had individual stalls with walls, not flimsy plastic bolted to the floor. The showers, instead of having curtains, had doors, and another set of curtains inside, allowing for an extra space to change before and after a shower.

Alex dropped her duffel on one of the benches began taking off her protective gear. Underneath, she had on a tank top and tiny Spandex shorts, and Sara was distracted by the width of her thighs. Alex and went into one of the showers, closing the door behind her. The shower started and Alex was out within two minutes, wet hair hanging down to her elbows.

Wrapped in a towel, Alex dug through her duffel on the opposite bench to Lane and Sara, distracting Sara once again. Alex grabbed a handful of clothes and went into one of the bathroom stalls, changing. In front of the mirror, she brushed out her hair. Soon after, she was grabbing her keys and motioning for Lane and Sara to follow.

“How do you guys feel about ice cream?” Alex asked. “You deserve it after everything today.”

“Yes please,” Lane said, and Sara nodded in agreement. Sara had been silent since Alex had taken off her gear, still trying to process how one person could be so perfect.

Alex drove them back to Mayfair, to the small ice cream parlor owned by a local family. It was Sara’s favorite.

“Pick whatever you want,” Alex said, hopping out of the car. “I’m paying.”

Lane and Sara ran up to the counter together, hooking their arms together. Sara was starting to feel normal again after the incident at school and the perfection that was Alex Barnes. Alex caught up to them as they finished their orders and placed her own. The way she casually leaned against the counter and handed the cashier a few bills was entirely too distracting, and bewildered Sara with the ease with which she spent money, once again.

They got their ice cream and choose a seat, digging in. Lane got ice cream on her nose and they laughed at her, and Alex handed her a napkin.

Someone cleared their throat behind Sara and Lane, startling Sara. They turned around and Sara came face to face with her mother, Margaret Queen. Sara’s parents had divorced a few years ago, and Margaret hadn’t fought for Sara when her father got nearly full custody, even when she knew what Sara’s father was doing to her.

“I heard you called the police on your father,” Margaret said, foregoing an introduction. When Sara didn’t say anything in response, she could see the way her mother’s face changed, and braced herself to be shouted at.

“Do you have any idea what you did to our reputation in this town?” Margaret said, voice raising with each word. “What will people think of us? What will happen to your father if he gets a record? Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?”

“Misses Queen,” Alex interrupted, tone commanding and drawing out the first word. Sara’s mother fell silent, and Alex stood, walking around the table. “Watch your tone. Your reputation has been ruined in this town from the moment your ex-husband laid a hand on your daughter. It is entirely disreputable and negligent of you to ignore your daughter’s needs for years of her life, and I honestly cannot believe either of you were ever considered fit for custody. Right now, your daughter is under my supervision and the protection of the Barnes family, and you  _ will _ leave her alone until she makes her own decision about her family and living situation.”

Margaret was speechless, only sputtering out small sounds. “You’re dismissed,” Alex said, as if it should have been obvious, and Margaret turned on her heel. Alex turned back to Lane and Sara. “Come on, girls; we’re leaving.”

They followed Alex back to the Jeep like little ducklings, and Alex drove them back to the Barnes Estate. Alex didn’t speak again until they were upstairs in the house, standing by her door. Alex took a deep breath. “I’m sorry I snapped like that.”

“That was snapping?” Sara asked incredulously. “That was the most eloquent burn I’ve ever heard. You didn’t even swear once.”

Alex snickered and shrugged. Lane said, “I’m going to shower. I always feel off put when Alex verbally eviscerates someone.” Lane turned away and went to her room, closing the door behind her.

“I’m sorry about her,” Alex apologised. “She gets uncomfortable when I make a scene in public, especially when it concerns her or someone she cares about. I don’t know if you saw, but she got uncomfortable after the incident at Henry’s party last weekend, too.”

“I didn’t notice,” Sara muttered.

“She probably didn’t want to bother you, after everything that had happened.” Alex raised a shoulder and let it drop. After a moment, she said, “You should probably shower, too. I’ll show you how to work the shower in the guest room.”

After Sara learned how to work the shower, Alex left her alone in the guest room’s attached bathroom. She was a little uncomfortable, but she trusted Sara, and by extension, Alex.

She showered quickly, using the soaps available and the loofa that Alex had assured was new. Stepping out, she reached for a towel, only to find there wasn’t one one the hook.

“Um,” she said aloud. She could still hear Lane’s shower going, and her phone was in her backpack by the front door. She went back out into the guest room, and opened one of the double doors just a crack, sticking her head out. “Alex?” she called.

Alex appeared after a second. “Yeah?”

“Could you get me a towel?”

“Oh, yeah, of course. Sorry I forgot earlier.”

“It’s no problem,” she said as Alex opened a nearly-hidden closet door in the hall and pulled out a fresh towel. Handing it over, Sara thanked her. She was about to close the door when Alex froze for a split second, then grabbed the door handle to stop her.

She pointed at Sara’s side, to a long white scar stretching around her torso above her hip. “Did your father do that?” she asked, voice demur.

Sara hesitated, but asked. “Yeah,” she said. “I was ten.”

Alex was quiet, staring at Sara’s side. “You know,” she said quietly, “I can protect you from him. All you would have to do is say yes.”

Sara was quiet as well, staring Alex in the eyes. All of the sudden, Alex apparently snapped out of whatever trance she was in, and turned away and went to her room without saying another word.

\----

Once Lane was done with her shower, she went to the guest room to find Sara. She was dressed and sitting on the bed, playing on her phone with her backpack sitting beside her. “Hey,” she said, closing the door behind her. “Sorry for kind of abandoning you.”

“No worries,” Sara said. “Your sister took care of me.”

Lane nodded and came to sit on the bed beside her. “Are you sure you’re okay?” she asked. “After everything that’s happened in the last week?”

“I don’t know,” Sara said honestly. “I’m still not entirely sure my brain has caught up with everything. I’m just kind of going through the motions right now.”

Lane nodded. “That’s fair.” After a beat, she asked, “Do you want to watch a movie?”

Sara nodded. “But can we watch it with your sister?”

Lane shot her a look that she knew Sara couldn’t decipher, but agreed. “Sure. She’s in the living room in the boys.”

Back in the family room, they ended up watching two movies and ordering in dinner before Lane felt Sara start to drift off against her shoulder. By the end of the next movie, Lane was asleep too, she and Sara using each other as pillows.

Alex looked over and smiled at them. The boys had already gone to bed, James in her room and the other four in the second guest room, the one with two king beds. Alex shook Lane’s shoulder until she woke up, and motioned at the clock. Lane yawned and stretched, and looked at Alex in a way that meant she wanted to go to bed. Alex pointed to Sara, wondering if she should wake her up, but Lane shook her head.

“She needs sleep,” Lane whispered.

“I’ll carry her upstairs,” Alex agreed, scooping Sara up into her arms. She weighed almost nothing, and it was almost too easy for Alex to carry her up the stairs and gently tuck her into the guest bed. She flicked off the lights and closed the doors behind her, checking to make sure Lane was in bed too before climbing into her own and curling up with James.


	7. Day 7   |   Wednesday

The next morning, Sara was surprised to find herself in the guest bedroom, tucked into the bed. She looked at the clock, which read six in the morning. She groaned and rolled over, working up the nerve to get up and get ready for school.

After about ten minutes of mourning the loss of sleep, she rolled out of the bed and dug through the dresser to find her newly-washed, newly-bought clothes. Alex must have sent them to the laundry yesterday. She used the bathroom and finished getting ready, and headed out into the hallway with her backpack slung over her shoulders.

She had to pass Alex’s room to get to Lane’s, and she stopped in her tracks when she caught a glance through Alex’s open door. Alex was in jeans and a sports bra, standing in the center of her room. James was there too, just in jeans, with his head on her shoulder. Their torsos were pressed together and one of Alex’s hands was on the nape of James’s neck, the other holding the belt loop at the back of his jeans.

After a moment they moved, James pulling back first. Alex’s hand slid around to the front of his throat, framing his collarbones, the other sliding to his stomach and scratching lightly at his lower abdominals. James’s hands settled on Alex’s hips, and they stared into each other’s eyes.

Sara, ever curious, couldn’t help but wonder what it was about. It was clearly and intimate moment between them, and Sara felt a little intrusive watching. She ducked her head and continued on to Lane’s room, going in and waiting on Lane’s bed until she was ready, too.

They went down to the kitchen together, grabbing something to eat before Alex drove them to school. She didn’t say anything when she dropped them off, just stopped long enough for them to hop out of the car and then sped away.  
School was not as bad today; after Lane’s outburst yesterday, people were smart enough to watch what they said around them. There were still stares, of course, but this was high school—everyone stared at everything. There were also no repercussions for Lane after her outburst yesterday; Alex’s thinly-veiled threats must have done their job.

After school, a car was waiting to pick them up. Sara raised her eyebrows, but Lane explained that Alex sometimes sent a driver when she couldn’t pick her up. At the house, Alex’s car was in the driveway, and so were the boys’ cars. They were in the kitchen when Lane and Sara got in the house, rifling through the cabinets for something to eat while Alex shouted at them to just order something.

“What are you guys doing home so early?” Lane asked, dropping her backpack on the counter.

“Practice got cut short because Neal broke his arm,” Alex said.

The boys snickered, meaning it was probably one of their faults. Changing the topic, Dean said, “Lane, we need to borrow you for a second.”

Lane looked to the boys and then back at Sara, silently asking if she would be okay. Sara nodded, and Lane went off into the other room with Mattos and Dean. Keller, Henry, and James were still in the kitchen with Alex and Sara, and Keller was staring at her in a way that made Sara nervous.

Alex, sitting at one of the stools at the counter, must have noticed. “Boys,” she said, not looking up from her phone, “stop staring at Sara like you want to eat her alive. You already have each other for that.”

Henry snickered a bit but backed off, and Keller ducked his head like a puppy who had just been yelled at by its owner. Once again, Sara was amazed by Alex; everyone listened to her without thinking, and Alex commanded everyone and everything effortlessly. She was a queen and the world was her kingdom.

Lane, Mattos, and Dean came back in the kitchen, and Lane came over to Sara’s side. “Let’s go do homework in my room. I need some help with my English packet.” Sara nodded and followed Lane upstairs.

They did homework until dinner, when Alex called them down through the intercom system wired through the house. “Dinner?” Sara asked, looking to Lane.

“Every Wednesday, we have a family dinner,” Lane explained. “Every other Wednesday our parents come down and we have an entire family dinner.”

“That’s…fun,” Sara replied as she followed Lane out of her room and downstairs. They went into the dining room, which Sara had never been into before. It was huge; marble floors, big windows, and expensive wooden furniture furnished in red.

Alex was sitting at the head of the table, and the boys were running around, setting out food and drinks and things. James took his spot to Alex’s right, and Lane pushed Sara into the chair to Alex’s left before taking a seat beside her. Mattos sat beside James, and Henry sat beside Mattos. Dean took a seat next to Sara, as he was the least threatening of the boys. Keller sat at the other end of the table, reaching across the table to squeeze Henry’s hand.

“Alright,” Alex said, “let’s eat.”

At her order, everyone dug in. The boys had cooked, and they were surprisingly good at it, contrary to what their personalities and attitudes would suggest. Alex gave Sara two platefuls, and glared at her until she ate all of it. After dinner, the boys cleaned up, and Sara and Lane went back upstairs.

Lane and Sara played video games in Lane’s room until it was time for bed. The day had been calm and comfortable enough that Sara felt confident enough to go to the guest room and go to bed on her own. It had been a stressful week, but Sara figured it would be good for her to spend some time alone.

She got ready for bed quickly, suddenly tired. The bed was so incredibly comfortable and the blankets were so incredibly soft, and she fell asleep easily and quickly.

\----

Some time later, Sara woke up breathing heavily. Her throat was sore, as if she had been crying or calling out in her sleep. She sat up, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

Her door opened, and Alex’s face peeked in. “I heard you crying,” she said, coming in and closing the door behind her. She sat on the edge of the bed, reaching a hand out to Sara.

Sara pushed herself into Alex’s arms, and Alex held her close. Sara was too tired and too out of sorts to wonder why, or wonder what she was doing. She buried her face in Alex’s shoulder and cried, eventually falling asleep again.


	8. Day 8   |   Thursday

Alex had made an executive decision the night before to stay while Sara slept. She eventually fell asleep herself, but it was stiff and unrestful. She woke the next morning when James came looking for her, peeking his head in and raising an eyebrow.

Alex raised both of hers in return, but quietly slipped out from under Sara. She righted her shirt and straightened her shoulders, and pushed James back out of the room. She and James needed to have a conversation.

\----

Sara woke up when Alex slipped out; years of living with her father made her a light sleeper. She pretended to keep sleeping, though. She didn’t want to face what any of this meant yet, not with everything else she still had to do.

She pointedly did not think about anything until her alarm went off to get ready for school. She pointedly did not think about anything as she got dressed, and definitely did not think about anything as she met Lane in the kitchen.

Alex drove them to school again, and they didn’t speak.

\----

At lunch, Lane and Sara sat at their usual table with their group of friends. Lane looked around the table, and then pulled out her phone. Sara dismissed it as Lane being Lane.

“So Sara,” Minerva said. “I haven’t seen you around you house the past couple of days.”

“Yeah,” Sara agreed. She shot a look at Lane, and Lane understood what she was asking, and nodded. “Lane and her sister have been doing more than just helping me out. I’ve been staying with them since Thursday.”

“And I just asked my sister,” Lane cut in, “and she said you can all come over after school today.”

“What’s the occasion?” Hayden asked.   


“My sister thought it would be good for Sara to spend time with her friends outside of school,” Lane answered. “And since Sara’s staying with us, you all might as well come over, too.” Lane shrugged as if it was simple, but Sara tried to hide her blush. Alex was right, of course, but the fact that she made decisions on Sara’s behalf made her stomach feel weird. Not bad weird; more like moths instead of butterflies.

\----

After school, they all met in front of the school. Alex had sent a car for them, since gymnastics practice was going to run over today, and none of Lane’s friends drove. “What kind of car do your parents drive?” Oliver asked, looking out over the parking lot.

“Oh, my parents aren’t picking us up,” Lane said, offering no more explanation.

A few minutes later, a large black Chevrolet Suburban pulled up, and Lane started walking toward it. Sara smiled a little bit and followed, their friends following behind them confusedly. Lane climbed in the front seat, and Sara in the back, and everyone else followed suit.

Lane ignored all the looks their friends shot her, and Sara snickered to herself. Everyone was silent as the driver took them to the house, at which point Sara saw their eyes widen and their jaws drop.

“This is where you  _ live _ ?” Sebastian asked, incredulous.

“Since I was eleven,” Lane answered.

They all climbed out of the car and Lane led them up the steps to the front door, unlocking it with a code instead of a key. They walked into the house and Roman said, “Holy shit.”

“Yeah,” Lane agreed. “It’s kind of a lot.” She set her bag on the steps, and everyone else piled theirs around hers. “You guys can explore, if you want. Just don’t go in my sister’s room or my parents’ room.”

Everyone took off, and Sara looked over to Lane and smiled. “C’mon,” Lane said. “Let’s go make a snack while they take everything in.”

They went to the kitchen and Lane put on one of her playlists over the house intercom system. They danced together to the music while they assembled a plate of snacks large enough for the seven of them, and took it to the living room when they were done.

Not long after, Alex walked through the front door with James in tow. “Lane, I’m home,” she called, heading to the kitchen. Lane followed her in with Sara behind her. Alex was still sweaty, hair in a ponytail and in a loose t-shirt and Spandex shorts. It was, once again, distracting.

“Hey,” Lane greeted, sitting on one of the stools. Sara sat on the other, crossing her arms on the counter.

“Hey,” Alex returned, digging through the fridge. “I told the boys to stay away today, so you guys have the house. James and I will be in my room doing homework.”

“Cool, thanks,” Lane said, as everyone else came in.

“This is your sister?” Hayden asked. “Holy shit.”

Alex turned around. “I’m Alex,” she greeted.

“How old are you?” Minerva asked.

“I’m seventeen.”

“You’re in high school?” Oliver exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Alex raised an eyebrow. “I go to Descartes Academy, over in Helena.”

“Holy shit,” Roman said.

Alex rolled her eyes fondly, but grabbed James by the shirt and dragged him upstairs. “That’s just how she is,” Lane said, dismissive.

Lane led them all to the family room, Sara in tow with the plate of snacks. They spread out on the couches, alternating for a few hours between playing video games, watching movies, and doing homework. After the initial shock of the Mansion wore off, it was no different than when they would hang out anywhere else, and Sara was grateful for the normalcy.

She’d missed her friends in the past week, especially Oliver and Roman’s affectionate bickering. The twins had always gotten along pretty well, but they were still brothers. Sebastian, Oliver’s boyfriend, only served to egg them on. The girls just laughed at them, and Sara relaxed back into the comfortable camaraderie.

A few hours later, Lane called the chef to make them all dinner. They moved to the dining room, and Lane and Sara’s friends were once again blown away.

“Is this how you live?” Minerva asked.

“You get used to it,” Sara answered.

They heard a bang from upstairs, and muffled yelling. Footsteps came pounding down the stairs, and Sara saw Alex and James stumble into the kitchen. James had Alex over his shoulder while she somehow managed to still look dignified with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

“You need to eat dinner,” James was saying.

“You need to stop interrupting me when I’m busy,” Alex shot back.

“You get used to it,” Lane repeated.

\----

Sara woke up in the middle of a night. Probably from a nightmare, but she couldn’t really remember. All she knew was that her hands were shaking and she didn’t know how to make them stop.

She turned her head toward the door suddenly, an idea forming. Before she could cross-examine it and doubt herself, she climbed out of bed and went into the hallway. She opened Alex’s door quietly to find her alone in her bed, curled up to one side. She went over to the opposite side and lifted the covers, sliding under and closing her eyes. She felt safe here, and she fell asleep easily.


	9. Day 9   |   Friday

Alex was gone when Sara woke up, but Sara didn’t mind. She couldn’t remember anything from the night except falling asleep warm and safe. She also couldn’t remember ever sleeping better, beside maybe the night when Alex held her. She slid out of Alex’s bed, toeing her way to the door and sneaking out into the hallway. She didn’t run into anyone, probably because it was a little after six in the morning.

Once in the guest room, she went back to sleep until around seven, even though it was more of a nap. When her alarm went off, she got up and got ready, arriving in the kitchen about twenty minutes later, just in time to have breakfast with Lane.

Alex drove them to school, and didn’t say anything. School was boring, and Sara didn’t say anything to Lane about the night before. Alex sent the driver to pick them up again, and neither Lane nor Sara said anything.

They were in the kitchen eating an afternoon snack when Sara’s phone rang again. Her stomach filled with dread, remembering the last phone call with an unknown caller. To her disappointment, this call also had an unknown number, and she turned her phone screen to Lane before answering it.

“Hello?” she answered timidly.

“Hello, is this Sara Queen?” At Sara’s affirmation, the woman on the phone continued. “I’m Abby, I’m from DCFS. We would like to orchestrate a meeting between you and your father in a neutral location to determine if he is fit for custody. We have tried to get in contact with your mother, but were unable to reach her. Are you able to meet today at five o’clock in Stanton Park?”

“Um, yeah. I can do that.” Lane was on her phone, probably texting her sister.

“Great. I will meet you there with another DCFS agent and your father.” After a pause, her voice lost the air of professionalism. “I hope this works out.”

“Thank you,” Sara said quietly, and hung up.

Alex came into the kitchen a few minutes later, backpack slung across her back. She must have just gotten home from school. “What’s up?” she asked.

“I have a meeting with my father,” Sara said. “Through DCFS. At five. At Stanton.”

Alex nodded. “We’ll be there, of course. Is there anyone else you would like to bring along?”

Sara shook her head. “Just you guys.”

Alex nodded again and left, probably going upstairs. Neither Lane nor Sara was entirely sure what she did when she was in her room, but she somehow always emerged looking perfectly, and having accomplished more than was possible for a normal human in the alloted time.

Alex drove them to the park, Sara in the front seat. They parked and got out, Lane coming up and grabbing Sara’s hand, and Alex walking close enough that their arms brushed sometimes. They walked to the pavillion, where there were three people standing. One, who Sara assumed was Abby, was sitting at one of the tables. Her father was sitting beside Abby, and a third man was standing behind them with his arms crossed.

They sat down at the table, Sara and Lane on the bench and Alex behind them.

“Alright,” Abby said, shuffling some papers in the file in front of her. “We are here to determine David Queen is fit for custody of his daughter, Sara Queen. The mother, Margaret Queen, could not be contacted at this time. In addition, this conversation is going to be recorded for the validity and security of all parties involved.” Abby pulled out a tape recorder, and pressed a button. “Let’s begin. I would like to start with the incident that occurred on Thursday afternoon. Now, it says here that a police report was filed, but no charges were pressed. Would you like to tell me what occurance preceded the police being called?”

Nobody said anything for a moment. Sara’s head was ducked, not looking at anyone. Lane was looking at Sara, and Alex was switching between looking at Sara with concerned eyes and glaring at David. David was looking out to the park, clearly trying to avoid eye contact.

“Sara?” Abby asked.

Sara hesitated. “I got home late,” she said.

“She was waiting at the school with me,” Lane cut in. “I was waiting for my sister to pick me up.”

“I go to school in the town over,” Alex added. “I’m usually at Lane’s school about ten minutes after she gets out.”

“I walked home after Lane left,” Sara continued. “He yelled at me because I was late.” David’s jaw clenched, but he stayed silent. “I can’t remember exactly what happened after that. I think I took a step forward. That was when he hit me,” Sara paused, clearly taking a breath. She looked up at Alex, who raised an eyebrow a little bit an nodded slightly. “I fell on the stairs. It knocked the breath out of me. After that, I ran upstairs and called the police.”

Abby nodded, taking notes. David was still looking away. The DCFS agent had a frown on his face, and was discreetly making fists in his crossed arms.

“I came back downstairs to go outside, and when the sirens got close, he pushed me against the door. I think I started crying. I called Lane,” Sara paused, remembering the cover they had established so Lane wouldn’t get in trouble for driving to her, “And Alex brought her. After that, they took me back to their house, then took me on their trip to Chicago with them.”

Abby nodded. “Thank you, Sara. I know how hard that must have been.” She set her pen down, and turned her head to David. “Do you have anything to say?”

“Sure I do,” David said, voice angry. Sara recoiled a little bit, and Alex discreetly pressed her hand to the back of Sara’s neck. “This little bitch is lying about everything. I’ve never hit her in my life, and I don’t know why she would lie about something like this, but she’s always liked making stuff up.”

“Bullshit!” Alex interrupted. “I saw the bruises.”

“Ms. Barnes,” Abby cut her off.

“Seriously?” Lane asked incredulously.

“I’m not lying,” Sara insisted, finally looking her father in the eyes. “You’ve been abusing me for years.”

“You little—” David growled, and lunged across the table at her, hands out. Before the DCFS agent could move, Alex intercepted, grabbing David’s wrist and moving around the table to twist his arm behind his back. She slammed his face into the table, learning over him with waves of aggression pouring off of her.

“Don’t fucking touch her,” Alex whispered.

The DCFS agent pushed Alex off and took her place, handcuffing David.

“Okay,” Abby said, standing up. “It’s clear that David is not fit for custody, and neither is her mother. Because of this, Sara will be placed in the foster system. A CPS agent will be in contact soon.”

“No,” Alex said. “She won’t. Sara’s staying with us.”

“Ms. Barnes,” Abby said. “You are not a legal adult. You do not have the power to make that choice.”

“Then call my parents,” Alex said. “Do whatever you need to do. But Sara’s staying with me. My parents will petition for custody or whatever you need, but they  _ will _ become Sara’s legal guardians. Until then, I claim custody over this girl under the name of the Barnes family, Dr. Joshua Barnes, and Dr. Anna Barnes.”

Abby looked surprised, file frozen half open.

“You can try to argue with a governor and a senator of the United States,” Alex said, “but you won’t win.”

Abby sighed. “You are tenacious, Ms. Barnes, I’ll say that. We’ll be in contact with your parents within two to four business days. Until then, Ms. Queen will remain in the custody of the Barnes family.” She stood, and the DCFS agent pulled David up from the table. “Good luck,” she said, and the three of them walked away.

They watched as David was shoved into the back of what looked like an undercover cop car, and drove off.

“Um,” Sara said, eyes welling with tears. “I—I don’t know what to say. You don’t have to do this for me, I’ll be fine in the foster system, or I can figure something else out—”

“Shut up,” Alex said, and Sara’s mouth snapped shut. “I made my decision. You don’t get to argue.” She walked off, getting in the car.

Lane and Sara hung back for a moment. Sara looked at Lane, whose eyes were a little wider than normal. “Lane?” Sara asked.

Lane looked at her, apparently shaken out of her trance. “Yeah. Sorry. I just—she hasn’t invoked the Barnes name for anyone, not since James.”

“What does that mean?” Sara asked.

“I can’t tell you, exactly,” Lane said. “But it means she cares about you. A lot. And she’s going to make you an offer probably. Soon.”

Sara let out a breath, still a little shaky. “Um.”

“When did that happen?” Lane asked, looking at Sara.

“Um, I don’t know. She’s been helping me sleep, but—”

Lane shook her head. “We can talk later. If we don’t get going now, she’ll probably leave us here.”

Sara nodded, feeling like something significant that she didn’t understand at all had happened. Sara took Lane’s hand and they walked to the car together, both sliding into the back. Lane linked their arms on the car ride back, and Alex looked determinedly ahead at the road, jaw clenched. They didn’t say anything.

Once they were inside the house, Alex hesitated at the bottom of the stairs. “I’ll make some calls,” she said. “To move Sara out of that house completely. We can discuss living arrangements later, but for now, bring everything here.” She turned and walked up the stairs, already pulling out her phone.

“What does she mean living arrangements?” Sara asked.

“She means it’s your choice,” Lane answered. “With James, she offered him a room here, but he declined, so she got him his own apartment a few miles away. It’s under the Barnes name and we pay for everything, but he lives there alone. I assume she’ll offer you something similar.”

Quiet panic filled Sara’s throat. “I don’t want that,” she said. “I don’t want to live on my own. I want to stay—” She cut herself off, afraid she was imposing too much.

“Of course you can stay here,” Lane comforted. “When I said our home was open to you, I meant in any way you need. You can live with us. It’s okay. We can turn the spare room into your room. Whatever you want.”

Sara let out a relieved breath, tearing up again. “Thank you,” she pulled Lane into a hug. “Really. You two are the most incredible people I’ve ever met. I can never thank you enough for all of this.”

“You don’t need to,” Lane whispered, kissing the side of Sara’s head. “You’re family now.”

Sara started bawling, and Lane held her. They sat down on the stairs, and eventually, Lane started crying, too.

\----

That evening, both Lane and Sara were puffy, in the kitchen making dinner. “Will you go get Alex?” Lane asked. “She forgets that meals are necessary, sometimes.”

Sara nodded and headed up the stairs, knocking lightly on Alex’s door. It swung open slightly, so she pushed her way in.

She’d never taken the time to really look at Alex’s bedroom, especially not when it was daylight. It was more eccentric and cluttered than she’d expected, with trinkets and notebooks everywhere. Alex was at a large desk, papers scattered around her, and what Sara thought was a fax machine, but maybe a printer, running beside her.

Sara cleared her throat, and Alex turned around. “You cried,” she said, hands folded on her lap.

“I’m better now,” Sara responded. “Lane wanted me to tell you to come down for dinner.

Alex nodded and turned around, saving a few things on her computer. She stood, pushing Sara out of her room with a hand on her lower back. The hand didn’t move while they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, and Alex pushed Sara into one of the barstools.

They heard the front door open, but Alex didn’t look worried. The boys came into the kitchen, James and Keller taking turns kissing Alex on the cheek. “We’re not going out tonight, boys,” she said, and Keller’s face fell. “Don’t give me that. Shit went down today. Help Lane finish up her and Sara’s dinner, and make enough for the rest of us.”

Sara was, once again, impressed by the power Alex held over the five boys. They jumped at her command, and Alex came to sit beside Sara. “How do you do that?” Sara asked. “How do you make people listen to you like that?”

Alex shrugged. “I’m not totally sure. People have listened to me my whole life, and I guess eventually I came to expect it. It probably helps that my parents are who they are, but there’s something about me that people just listen to.”

“I understand the urge,” Sara said quietly, and blushed when Alex quirked her lips up.

\----

Lane and Sara ate separately from Alex and the boys, but they all ended up in the family room for movies afterward. Sara was squished between Alex and Lane on the couch, and James had his head resting on Alex’s chest, her arm around him and stroking his hair. Keller was in the chair to the right with Henry on his lap, and Mattos and Dean were lying on the couch to the left.

They watched a few movies before they all decided to go to bed, James fast asleep and too heavy to move. Alex made the executive decision to leave him on the couch, since he was nearly impossible to wake up. She gave him a blanket and a pillow, and kissed him on the forehead before she went upstairs.

Lane changed into pajamas and waited in her room until she was sure everyone was in their own rooms, then snuck out to Alex’s room. Alex was sitting in front of her mirror, pinning her hair up when Sara came in. She looked at Sara through the mirror and nodded, and Sara closed the door behind her.

“On the bed,” Alex said, lifting her arms to pin some of her hair to the top of her head. She was wearing an absolutely tiny t-shirt and soft shorts, and she distracted Sara once again. Once she was done, Alex got up and turned off the lights, walking over to the side of the bed Sara was on.

She put a hand gently on Sara’s chest, pushing her back until she was lying down. Alex went over to the other side of the bed and climbed in, lying on her side and putting a hand on Sara’s stomach. Sara scooted closer and put her hands over Alex’s, finally feeling calm enough to sleep.


	10. Day 10   |   Saturday

Alex wasn’t gone when Sara woke up the next morning. Sara yawned and stretched, rolling over into Alex’s arms. Alex’s eyes were already open, watching her. “You’re awake,” she stated, and all Sara could do was nod. “Go get ready, eat breakfast, and take some time to yourself. There is a conversation to be had between us. Come back here in an hour. It’s seven fifteen now.”

Sara nodded, a little confused, but followed Alex’s orders. She went downstairs and had breakfast; alone, because apparently no one else was hungry. Sara didn’t even know what time it was, and she had left her phone in her room. She had a bagel with cream cheese and some of the blood orange juice that Alex had imported from Italy. It tasted like if orange juice was a kind of lemonade, and Sara saw herself easily becoming obsessed with it.

After her quick breakfast, she went upstairs and got ready in her room. She wasn’t sure what she was expected to wear, so she pulled on some patterned leggings and a soft v-neck t-shirt. And some socks, because her feet were always cold.

In the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and washed her face, debating about what to do with her hair. God, she never thought this hard about her outfit. Especially not in the last week, since Alex had essentially been dressing her. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, then changed her mind and let it hang free around the tops of her shoulder blades. She brushed through it once, just to smooth it out, and then started at herself in the mirror for a few minutes, anxious.

Sara grabbed her phone from the charger by what was now her bed, and checked the time. She still had a little over a half hour before she was supposed to be in Alex’s room, so she went to Lane. She didn’t know exactly what she was going to say to her, but Sara figured it would be good for her to talk about her feelings with someone, even if it might be a little weird, Lane being Alex’s sister and all.

When she slipped through Lane’s door, Lane was awake, sitting up in bed, playing on her phone. She smiled at Sara when she came in, and patted the bed beside her. “What’s up?” she asked, linking their arms together.

Sara sighed. “Your sister,” she said, and Lane raised her eyebrows.

“My sister is very complicated. Care to elaborate?”

Sara glared, because she knew Lane knew what this was about. “She told me that we had to have a conversation. But she didn’t say anything else. I guess I’m just anxious.” Sara paused. “Also, I think I like her.”

Lane smirked. “Telling how that’s the last thing you bring up.” Sara pushed Lane for teasing her, and Lane giggled, but sobered again after a moment. “Everyone likes my sister at one point or another. I was jealous for a while, but she was never, I don’t know—she never used it against me. She always included me and cared for me in a way that no one else did. We don’t talk a lot, but I still know her pretty well. Which means I think I’ll be able to tell you what this is going to be about.”

Sara nodded, nervous, and Lane took her hands and took a deep breath. “I tell you what I know. My sister offers…contracts, of a sort. There’s never anything written; it’s all verbal, but it’s pretty damn binding. She offered one to all of the boys. They’re not all the same, though. I know with Mattos and Dean and I think Henry, it’s just like protection and support, and in return they trust her completely and do whatever she says. With James and Keller though, it’s different.”

Lane leaned back against her headboard, not letting go of Sara’s hands, and looking up like she was trying to remember something. “None of them have ever told me about it directly, but I overhear things. As far as I know, and as simply as I can put it, they gave Alex everything in return for everything. It’s kind of vague, I know, but give me a minute,” she said at Sara’s confused look. “Maybe I’ll start from the beginning.”

“When Alex was little, she met James at school. They became close quick, and pretty soon James was like my parents’ second child. I wasn’t born yet. Around the time I was born, James’s parents got into some shit, so my parents took custody. Alex told me about this once when she was wasted—something that does  _ not _ happen very often, for the record. When they were little, they promised to always be there for each other. As they got older, the terms and conditions changed.

“If I remember correctly, Alex said something about James asking her before he made any major decisions. I don’t think he’s allowed to date anyone without Alex’s say so, and especially not do anything else. James has never seemed interested in anyone else, anyway. And in return, Alex gives him anything he needs. That was all she told me before she passed out, but it was her sixteenth birthday and our parents were gone, so I can’t really blame her.

“I’m pretty sure James tells her everything, but I don’t know if that’s one of the conditions. She’s always there for him, and he’s always there for her. She usually uses him as her plus one, because she says he’s the best trained. I know there’s a lot more to it, but there are some things I don’t want to think about my sister.

“Keller came along later. His parents were also in a bad place, but they were unwilling to give up custody, so instead Alex kinda just took him. I remember he had a lot of problems at the beginning, and Alex spent a lot of time working with him. He’s still obstreperous, but he listens to Alex. Henry came into the picture not long after Keller made his agreement with Alex, and I remember they had a lot of fights about that. I never knew what they were about, but they were loud. In the end, they explained their agreement to Henry, and Alex offered him one of his own. I mean, you saw what his parents were like last weekend.

“It’s kind of like…” Lane hesitated, looking for the right word. Sara was hanging off every sentence, trying to absorb as much information as she could. It explained a lot about the boys and Alex’s behavior. “I don’t even know. They’re still their own people, but it’s like Alex is in charge of them. She’s the one they all go to, but they’re not…jealous of each other? I don’t think they’re allowed to be. Alex hates jealousy.”

Lane’s eyes lit up, “It’s like she’s the sun and they’re all the planets orbiting her. They’re their own individual things, but they all hinge on the star at the focus. Nothing can happen without her.” She looked at Sara, who had been silent for a while, trying to take this all in. “I know it seems like a lot, but I’m speaking from an outside perspective. I’m sure Alex will be able to explain it a lot more clearly.”

“And how do you feel in all this?” Sara asked, inducing a surprised look on Lane’s face. “I mean, if your sister does offer this to me, what does that mean for you? You’re my best friend, and I wouldn’t want my relationship with her to get in the way of my relationship with you.”

“Aww,” Lane cooed, “I love you too. But I don’t think that would be a problem. Nothing would have to change between us. You can still come to me with anything, but then you would also have Alex for everything. I’m better at helping people analyze their feelings anyway, so sometimes Alex sends the boys to me when they need to figure out something that she already knows on their own. Or if they need to talk about her, and they can’t go to each other. I’ll still be a part of your life, Sara. You won’t need to worry about that.”

Sara leaned forward and pulled Lane into a hug. “Thank you,” she whispered against Lane’s shoulder. “Really. For everything.”

An alarm on Sara’s phone went off, indicating that it was time for her to go back to Alex’s room. Sara pulled back and stood, taking a deep breath. She felt a lot more confident and prepared and a lot less anxious after her conversation with Lane, and walked steadily to Alex’s room, feeling more assured with Lane’s smile sending her off.

She didn’t knock, just pushed the cracked door open and stepped into Alex’s room. Alex was still in bed, which Sara had the feeling was unique in itself, working on her laptop with her hair pulled into a messy bun atop her head. Sara thought it was unfair that Alex could look so good like that, but she wasn’t complaining. Alex was still in the tank top she’d slept in, one of the straps falling down her muscled shoulder.

“Come sit down, Sara,” Alex said, not looking up. She put her laptop away as Sara slid onto the bed beside her, tucking her legs under herself. “How are you feeling?”

Sara shrugged. “Good. Better, after I talked to Lane.”

Alex nodded. “Good. Then you probably had some idea of what this conversation is about.” Sara nodded, and Alex continued. “I have something to offer you. I can give you anything, if you give me everything.” Sara huffed a little; that was exactly what Lane said—she knew more than she thought she did, apparently. “That means exactly what it sounds like. I’ll give you anything you need. Nothing is off limits. And I’ll protect you. From anything. And in return, you give me everything you have to offer. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Sara nodded. “I think I do.”

Alex nodded as well. “Good.”

“But,” Sara said, “what exactly would ‘everything’ entail?”

Alex smiled a bit, as if she was expecting the question. “It means exactly what it sounds like. To put it simply, you come to me first. No matter what. If there were specific things that you would talk to about specific things, you come to me instead. Nothing would be off limits. You listen to me without question; do whatever I order you to do. You trust me to know what’s best for you. In return, I make you my first priority. I’ll give you anything you need. Absolutely anything.”

“But what about the boys?” Sara asked. She didn’t want to reveal what Lane had told her, for fear she would be wrong, but Alex understood anyway.

“The boys have had me,” Alex answered. “They don’t need me as much anymore. Mattos and Dean have each other, and Keller and Henry have each other. They all have each other. They don’t need me for everything, but they have me for anything..”

“What about James?” Sara asked.

“I’m it for James,” Alex said. “Of course he has the other boys, but he doesn’t go to them in ways he comes to me. Even so, I would not, I do not, pick favorites. Jealousy is a vile emotion, and I do not tolerate it. The boys all trust me to give them what they need when they need it.” She paused. “It would be the same for you.”

“And anything?” Sara asked. “What does anything mean?”

“It also means exactly what it sounds like. I would give you absolutely anything you needed. You wouldn’t need to feel embarrassed about asking for anything, because I would give you anything you need.”

“And what about what I want?”

Alex smiled. “That’s up to me. You trust me to give you what you need, and to determine if you deserve what you want. If it would be good for. You could tell me what you want, but that doesn’t mean you’d get it.”

Sara nodded, took a deep breath, “Do I have to make a decision now?”

Alex smiled at her. “No. Take as long as you need. But with everything you’ve been going through, everything that’s to come, I think it would be beneficial to you to accept sooner, rather than later.”

Sara nodded, silent. “I’m gonna think about it,” she said.

Alex nodded in return. “You’re dismissed,” she said, pulling her laptop back out. Certainly, the word was not intended to have the effect on Sara it did, but nevertheless, a shiver ran down Sara’s spine as she left the room.

\----

Sara was eating lunch, taking slow bites and contemplating the decision in front of her, when her phone rang. Her mother’s name popped up on the screen, and Sara answered dubiously. “Hello?” she said, taking a sip of her soda.

“I just want to talk,” her mother said, no preamble. Sara stayed silent. “Meet me at Hamilton park. Three o’clock. Okay?”

Sara sighed internally. “Okay,” she agreed, and hung up. She finished her lunch and went upstairs, heading to Alex’s room.

She knocked this time, but stepped in without an answer. Alex raised her eyebrows, now sitting at her desk, spun around in her chair. She was wearing actual clothes now, a tank top with a sports bra beneath (but it looked  _ so _ good), rolled jeans, and ankle boots with heels.

“I haven’t made a decision yet,” Sara said in response to Alex’s questioning look. (Even though she was almost sure at this point what her decision was going to be.) “My mother called. She wants to meet me in Hamilton park at three. Will you and Lane come with me?”

“Of course,” Alex said kindly. “Go let Lane know we’re leaving in fifteen minutes and meet me at the Jeep.”

Sara nodded and left, going to let Lane know what was going on. Lane gave Sara a cautious yet sympathetic look and got ready, keeping up a conversation with Sara while doing so. She was probably trying to distract Sara from what was coming. It worked, somewhat, but Sara wasn’t as anxious as she would have been alone. She trusted Alex and Lane, and trusted that they wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her.

They met Alex at her Jeep, as instructed, and Sara climbed in the front. Alex drove them to Hamilton park, and they sat in the gazebo and waited. Alex had wanted to be early so they had the upper hand in neutral territory. Lane and Sara sat facing outward on the bench of one of the tables, and Alex leaned against the edge with her arms crossed.

Sara saw her mother’s car pull up a few minutes later, and Margaret stepped out. She spotted them immediately and walked over, stopping when Alex took a step forward and blocked her. “Let’s be civil, shall we?” Alex said, sickly sweet, like a poisoned fruit.

Margaret’s mouth tightened but she walked around the table, taking a spot on the bench opposite Sara.

“Sara,” she said, completely ignoring Alex and Lane at this point. “I’m here to tell you what’s going to happen.” Sara tensed at that sentence and Lane grabbed her hand. Alex didn’t stop Margaret, probably out of curiosity more than anything. “I’m going to take custody of you, and you’re going to recant your statement to the police. You’re going to apologize to your father and tell everyone that this was just a misunderstanding, and that it’s your fault for being dramatic. Okay, honey? You’re going to come home with me and keep your mouth shut. Let’s go; these girls aren’t good for you anyway. You’re going to come home with me and keep your mouth shut.”

Margaret stood, and when no one else moved, she paused. Alex chuckled lowly, taking a step closer to Margaret. “If you think that’s what’s going to happen, you’re delusional, lady.”

Margaret scowled. “And why do you think you have any say in it? I’m her mother. It’s my choice, since Sara is still a minor.”

“It’s Sara’s choice,” Lane cut in. “Because she is of an age at which she is responsible for her own recognisance. She could even petition to be an emancipated minor if she wanted to. You no longer have any say in the matter. You haven’t had any say since you sat passively as that horrible man got custody of your daughter.”

Margaret frowned at Lane, but she turned to Sara. “Are you just going to let them talk for you?” she accused.

“Better them than you,” Sara answered steadily. She stood, Lane standing with her. “My whole life, I’ve moved around you and Dad, trying to keep my head down and not make waves. And that wasn’t good enough for you. I wasn’t good enough for you. So I’m done. None of me is for you. Ever again.”

Margaret’s mouth tightened again, and she took a step forward, raising her hand. Alex caught her wrist mid-swing, face neutral yet calculating. “Did you just attempt to assault your daughter?” she asked, voice even. Margaret sneered, and raised her other hand. Alex caught that wrist, too, and twisted outward until Margaret fell to her knees in pain, body trying to move in opposite directions to relieve the tension. “Did you just try to hit me?” Alex asked, voice unchanged. She twisted a little farther, just to hear Margaret grunt in pain.

“Lane,” Alex said, “call the police. Let them know what’s going on here. Sara, take a step away from your mother.”

Lane and Sara did as told, and Alex crouched down to Margaret’s level, still holding her. She spoke quietly, but not so quietly that Sara couldn’t hear what she was saying.

“You are the most detestable, abhorrent, reprehensible example of a human being I have ever seen. You are nothing but scum on the bottom of my shoe. Your actions here today have proven that you contribute nothing of value to this Earth, and that your placement here was an ignominious mistake created by whatever god you believe in. One day you’ll have to justify your existence to someone, and you won’t be able to. You have served no purpose in your life, and you never will.”

Alex released Margaret, who fell backward, hands just barely catching herself, and Alex took a step backward. “Here’s what is actually going to happen. The Barnes family is going to take guardianship of Sara, and you will have no access to her ever again. In fact, you will move. Out of the state. If you don’t, I’ll destroy you in every way possible.”

“Are you threatening me?” Margaret spit.

“No.” Alex smiled, a snake in sheep’s clothing. “I’m promising. Sara is under the protection of the Barnes family. That’s not something you want to mess with.”

The police arrived not a minute later, and Lane, Sara, and Alex gave their statements. Alex pressed charges and filed a restraining order, and petitioned for a restraining order for Sara’s father, too. Sara stuck close to Lane, but when Alex opened her arm as the cops were shoving Margaret into the police car, Sara lunged into her side without a second thought.

Alex’s strong arm wrapped around her, and Sara pressed her face into Alex’s shoulder. “Let’s go home,” Alex said, and they did.

\----

Alex made dinner that night. According to Lane, she didn’t often cook, but that didn’t mean she didn’t excel at it, as she did with everything else. It was just the three of them at the large dining table, Alex at the head and Lane and Sara on either side. The boys had been kicked out for the night, most likely crashing at James’s apartment.

They ate in silence, the sound of silverware scraping against plates filling the room. When they finished, Lane cleaned up, and Sara stayed in her seat under Alex’s heavy gaze.

Lane came back into the dining room and stopped near the doorway, waiting for something. “Lane,” Alex addressed, and Lane snapped to attention. “Get lost.”

Lane scattered without a word, and Alex pushed Sara’s chair out from the table. She half-sat on the table in front of Sara, catching her eyes. Alex didn’t even have to say anything; she just raised an eyebrow and Sara knew exactly what she wanted.

Sara took a breath, managing to keep eye contact with Alex. It was difficult; she felt as if Alex was looking through her, looking down to her soul. She felt completely exposed, but she didn’t feel scared. “Yes,” Sara said as strongly as she could. “My answer is yes.”

Alex smiled, and it was kind with a hint of predatory. Sara shouldn’t like that as much as she did. Alex held up her pinky, like Sara had seen her do with Keller, back at the hotel in the pool. Sara lifted her own hand and locked their pinkies, and Alex squeezed.

“Anything and everything,” she said quietly. “What do you need, Sara?”

Sara, courage built, decided to throw caution to the wind. “Kiss me.”

Alex smiled, dropped their hands, and slid the same hand behind Sara’s neck. She leaned in, and Sara’s eyes fell closed. Kissing Alex was every rush of adrenaline she’d ever felt, every time she’d ever felt safe, and every familiar comfort Sara had ever felt all at once. Alex’s lips were soft and her hands were firm and Sara never wanted to leave again.


End file.
